Changing Fate
by ReWriter15
Summary: A holiday spent in the Philippine tropics had never sounded so appeasing to Draco. Especially since Hermione would tag along. Shame however that she's married... But if so, then why is she staying with Potter and his current foreign interest?
1. Chapter 1

_Rated T for language and slight graphic content that may be present in future chapters._

_All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.R, I own only the plot and a few OC's of my own imagination.  
_(_But of course, why would I want to write fanfictions of a story that I've created with my own originality?_)  
_Any relations to a living/dead person or event is purely coincidental._

* * *

**Draco returns to London to find himself in a puzzle of sorts regarding Hermione.  
**

* * *

I couldn't help but to gape in shock. What happened over the years? What went on while I had left to go on my trip around the continent?

Everything seemed a bit slanted, yet perfectly fine at the same time…

And I don't think it had anything to do with me being at Potter's flat.

No, I wasn't there to raid the place, nor was I there to kidnap the bloke. Harry had invited me to his house, for lunch.

An accident? A plan to kill me?

Hardly.

During the War, I chose his side, and ended up saving Potter's hide more times than he had mine, so it was okay to say that we were quite alright with each other. It took awhile for Weasley to warm up to me, but Gr- No… Hermione had welcomed me with open arms, and a tear streaked face.

The Dark side was defeated, Voldemort killed, and sadly, both of my parents were as well. And a numbers of significant others were sent off to Azkaban, or just disappeared, like Pansy for example,_ thank Merlin_.

A few years passed after graduation, three in fact, and I had found that Harry was on his way to becoming an Auror. Weasley had been invited to join the Cannons, and Hermione was undecided between being a muggle and wizard lawyer, a journalist for the Daily Prophet, a doctor at St. Mongo's _and_ a muggle nurse at St. Jude's hospital, or a promising business owner.

Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if she could have went and taken all the bloody damned courses and still be able to be everything else she had always wanted to be, and pull them all off successfully. In the end, she ended up being only two out of the four she wanted to be: A business owner, and a lawyer, and like I said, it didn't surprise me to know that she still took up medical and journalism courses.

And what of my handsome self? Well, I decided to give myself a trip around the world… Well no, not really. I just had to clear up a few business issues, retrieve some papers, and _then_ I would give myself a vacation around the world.

I was in Spain when I heard that Ron had proposed to her, and that she accepted. I admit, I felt quite angry that one such as Ron was to marry such a fine young... Beautifully smart woman, but I was also happy knowing that she would've been happy with him also. After all, they seemed to be _the_ expected couple.

It was fate that decided to bring them together in the first place.

I was proud of her, and hardly a week went by without her being somewhere in the first five pages of the Prophet, mainly on the second.

She wrote to me by owl often, nearly three times a week. But then she started talking about things like E-mail, and how it was so much faster. She was the only reason I even bothered with that impossible contraption of plastic, metal, and wires they call a computer. But defined as I was, I chose a quaint and expensive laptop.  
A year went by, I stopped seeing her in the papers, she had stopped writing to me, and things were quite hushed for a while. I figured that the Prophet had tired of her many successes, and she no longer had time to write considering the amount of work she had to go through.

So _of course_ I understood and let it go, though I missed seeing her writing terribly, but she still sent gifts. I was already in awe at her still finding time to remember me through the holidays and my birthday. She always seemed to know where I was at.

She sent me books, a photo album detailed to the max of the past years, I felt my heart sing out for her when I saw the wedding pictures, and I couldn't help but to laugh when I saw the picture of the overly large wedding cake blowing up all over Ron, thanks to his devious twin brothers.

But the pictures I cherished most were the ones of her alone, walking along the park, dancing around in the snow… She was so beautiful, she always was… I was just so filled up with blind and undeserved pride to realize it too late.

After a number of months in Rome and Venice, I returned to London.

When I went to Harry's flat and saw a flash of bushy brown… I couldn't conceal my shock. She was there in the kitchen, sipping a steaming cup of tea when I went in (the bloody door wasn't locked and I have absolutely no reason to knock,). But there she was, leaning on the counter, head turned to look out the window where snow fell down in a nice meaningless pattern. It wasn't until I shut the door behind me that her head turned and she looked at me with her large chocolate colored eyes.

A minute passed, maybe more, then she set her mug down beside her and walked over to me in a casual way. Her eyes looked at me calmly, and I wondered if she remembered who I was.

She took me completely by surprise when she just suddenly jumped and threw her arms around me.

I nearly fell over backwards from the shock.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, looking up at me through the embrace, her eyes bright and sparkling, "I wasn't expecting to see you for at least another year! Not that four years wasn't enough, but- What a surprise!" she exclaimed.

I looked down at her, and smiled as I hugged her back, the gesture sending a wave of heat through me, despite the snowflakes on my coat, "And I wasn't expecting you to jump me, nearly gave me a bloody heart attack. I thought Harry must've told you." I said.

She frowned and pulled away, though I felt quite disappointed at being deprived of her touch, I didn't protest, "Harry hasn't told me a thing," she said with a huff, "though he did leave about an hour ago to fetch some things…" she told him, turning back towards the kitchen to retrieve her cup of tea, "Should've known something was up."

I watched her lean back on the kitchen counter with the ease and grace only she could've performed, and it sent shivers down my spine. Then, I couldn't help noticing that the couch was empty, there was no one else to greet me, and the place was devoid of anyone else's voice, "No one else is here? What happened to Ron?" I asked, putting up my coat in the closet near the door after I shook it out.

I walked into the kitchen and Hermione looked up at me, full lips on the rim of her mug , and she shook her head slowly as she continued to sip.

Oh, to be that mug.

I couldn't blame her for not answering with words. It was freezing outside, and Harry's flat wasn't exactly a warm place considering the fact that there was hardly any furniture around to fill up the space there.

The walls were beige with the floor being a creamy marble color. The living room was wide and vast with only one large 'U' arranged grey suede couch facing a large flat screen TV (I had the delight of learning how to use one when I went to America,) on the wall surrounded by an entertainment center dammed up with a series of electronic boxes. The kitchen was tiled in neat little patterns of blue and white from the floor to the wall, with a set of stainless steel appliances, including the fridge, stove and oven… All the appliances were stainless steel.  
No wonder it was so damn cold in the kitchen.

"No, Ron is out on a national country game, and he the family out with him, so it's been pretty quiet." She told me, putting her mug down in front of her with those slender hands wrapped around it.

"Why didn't you go with him?" I queried, "Ron I mean." I would have thought that she would be considered family as well, since the sodding bloke married her.

She stared at me blankly for a moment then I laughed, "Oh, right, I forgot that the Griffindor Princess is not really much of a Quidditch fan." I said, still laughing as she pulled the mug back up, "But what about Harry? How come he didn't go?"

She shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the name, "The Ministry won't let him off, Christmas is, after all, a pretty dramatic holiday, so I'm over here, seeing as we haven't anyone else to linger around with like sad puppy dogs."

I smiled as I leaned on the counter next to her, "So what if I added myself into the mix?"

I watched her smile, and she laughed, "Well, I suppose that's alright, I wondered when you'd stop being such a loner."

I reached over and poked her side, making her jerk as the motion tickled her, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, feigning insult, "Are you trying to tell me that you don't think I can get a woman?"

She was laughing a bit softer now and she looked into my eyes when she spoke, "No, I just figured that you'd have gotten yourself a wife already." She said with a shrug, "I mean, with you traveling around, I'm surprised you haven't found yourself a proper woman yet, Draco. But then again… Back at school you really were such a playboy," she looked at me, one brow raised, "I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you still are one."

"Now that's just hurtful!" I exclaim just before I smirk at her.

She rolled her eyes at me then shook her head, "I knew it, he hasn't changed a bit."

I stared at her, and I was just about to ask her again what she meant, even though I knew, but I wanted to hear it from her mouth. Then the door suddenly opened.

"-Damn! Sorry I took so long, bloody damn traffic's going on all around London and-" Harry looked at us in the kitchen, and he smiled brightly, "Oh, welcome back, Draco, looks like 'Monie has you at home already." He said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes once more and pushed herself off the counter as she hugged Harry after he put up his coat, "You're insufferable," she said, laughing.

Then Harry grinned, "So why're you living here in my flat for the holidays?" he asked.

"Because I know you're lonely." She said smoothly, though it looked like she was about to bust out in laughter.

He looked down at her, "Need I remind you that I'm not the only one?"

I couldn't help but to smile. They seemed like perfect siblings. I couldn't think couple because, after all, last I heard, Harry had a foreign friend he was seeing, and she belonged to Weasley. Though, it wouldn't have hurt her to maybe treat me in the same way she treated Potter… But then again, she _had _ hugged me not but a moment ago… I suppose that could do for now.  
But then if she was this close and open to Potter, then how much more so was she with Weasley?

I felt my hand twitch involuntarily, and I looked down at it in confusion. What was I getting so worked up about?  
Am I so selfish to be jealous over just a trivial bit of affection?

Yes.

"Come on, Draco, are you going to stay there in the kitchen all day? I know it's freezing in there." Harry's voice called from the living room.

I smiled and walked into the living room to see Hermione had moved and sat at the corner of the couch at the junction of the U-shaped formation. Her knees were curled up in front of her, hands still wrapped around the mug as she rested it on one knee while she stared at Harry, who looked like he was setting up a stack of take-out on the coffee table.

"I haven't anything to eat here, so when I remembered you were coming, I went out to buy us lunch." Harry explained, "And a few select movies."

I sat near Hermione, though not close, then I leaned back into the comfort of the sofa and stretched my arms out on the back, "Is that just an excuse for saying that you can't cook to save your sorry life?" I asked with a grin.

I watched as Hermione sat up with a start as she nearly spat out her tea. I stared at her in shock.

"What the bloody hell's gotten into you?" I asked, quite confused.

She looked at me then shook her head as she settled back into the couch, "Actually, Harry is one of the best cooks I've ever known, and he can make a really good meal when he isn't too lazy to buy the ingredients for it." Then she stared at him pointedly.

I then stared at Harry in shock.

He turned away and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah well, as much as I'd hate to admit- You'd have to thank my Aunt Petunia for that…"

I shook my head, "I had absolutely no idea."

I heard Hermione laugh, and I smiled at her. Chocolate brown eyes sparkling, brown bushy locks bouncing just so slightly as she smiled while trying to keep her tea from spilling…

So beautifully captivating.

She wasn't even aware of her beauty, her grace. I would gladly bite off all my fingers to watch her for hours like she was now, and not a sliver of me would be bored from it. But, the loss of extremities would be in vain, for now, I had perfect front row seats.

Then, there was a small muffled crash, and I stood up and turned around quickly to see a puff of ash burst out of the fireplace, that I just realized was there in the far wall behind/beside us, depending on where you sat.

A few moment's passed, and it wasn't long until I could make out a tall figure with a mess of fiery red hair.

"Ron?" I asked tentatively, looking down at Hermione, who just sat there, sipping her tea still, though I noticed that she had sulked a bit more in to the couch. I turned to Harry, who was standing up straight, his expression grim.

"Harry?" Ron asked once the ash settled, then his eyes flickered over to me, and he nodded, "Draco."

I nodded in return, and was about to say something, but Harry beat me to it.

"I thought you'd be at the game," Harry said then nodded at the young man's uniform, "or… You're already at the game and took a bit of a break to floo."

Ron nodded, his fiery hair bouncing a bit, "Yeah, I should get back in a minute… Have you seen her yet?" he asked, worriedly.

I stole Hermione a look, and she shook her head, her form too small to see over the couch's back frame. Ron hadn't noticed as his full attention was on Potter.

"Ron, you know that if she ever came over to me, I'd tell you immediately." Harry lied, though he was looking quite earnest.

I turned to look back at Ron, who just nodded, "Yeah… I know… Just wanted to make sure. Well, I'll be leaving then." he said, turning back around.

"Good luck at the game." I called before he threw a handful of dust into the fireplace. Bright neon green flames sprung to life, and he turned to nod at me, then muttered a few words and stepped into the inferno, shooting up instantly as the flames flickered out.

I then looked down at Hermione, "What the bloody hell is going on?" then I look at Harry, "What the hell was that?"

_...End of Chapter One..._

* * *

**Wish for more?**

**Then please review and tell me what you think about it, your critiques would be immensely appreciated.  
**=^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll admit, I had wanted a few more reviews, I mean, I appreciate the favorites and the alerts... But oh well, we all can't get what we want, now can we?  
BUT-  
We (I) _can_ still hope._

_Enjoy!  
_

**

* * *

Confused and just the slightest bit angry, Draco finds himself some unexpected and enraging answers.**

* * *

Hermione looked up at me, expressionlessly, and set her half empty tea mug down on the coffee table.

I turned to Harry, who was sitting down on the couch, "What happened?" I asked, wanting an answer.

Harry heaved a sigh, and I turned to see Hermione sit up properly, "Well, there's no way to hide it, come now, sit." she said, looking up at me as she patted the space next to her.

I sat down beside her and she smiled, "I don't think that it'd be nice to erase your memory or kill you, seeing as, after the war, you sort of became one of us." She was saying it with ease, and I wasn't the least bit moved by her attempt to humor me.

"Hermione-" I started.

"She trusts you, Draco, let her speak, won't you?" Harry interjected.

I looked at him, then I heard Hermione chuckle lightly.

"You haven't noticed, have you, Draco?" Harry inquired.

I looked at him, "Noticed what?"

Harry pointed at Hermione. I turned my head to look at her, and she smiled at me, then held up her hands.

She wasn't wearing a ring.

My mouth dropped open slightly, "You-She…?"

My mind was spinning

Harry sighed again then stood up, "You explain to him while I grab a few plates and forks… " he said, moving towards the kitchen.

I looked back at Hermione, and she leaned into the sofa, "No, I didn't divorce him, though I do plan to." she said, looking forward.

I shook my head, "But why?"

I myself could answer that question, blimey, and I'd end up with an entire dictionary-thick book of reasons. But hers, I had to know.

Hermione turned to look at me, "I was bored with him? He was tired of me?" she paused and looked at the floor with her thumb on her lower lip, "Hm… The latter seems to make more sense."

I could only stare at her blankly and she shook her head with a little giggle. Very uncharacteristic of her since we were talking about her _husband_. The bloody sodding _prick_ that she married.

"It was at the end of his games, and, as expected, they won, 234 to 118," she sighed, "We spent the night at a very stunning hotel, and he left with the rest of his mates for a bit of a celebration, and I stayed in the room, readying myself for our own bit of celebration-" she smiled and tilted her head slightly, "if you know what I mean."

My blood boiled at the implication, jealousy welling up in me, but I said not a word and nodded, indicating for her to continue.

"A few hours past midnight went by like a breeze, so I wrapped myself up to see what was taking him so long to come back." She shrugged, "I found him on the couch of the room that held the party, completely passed out, clothes strewn about everywhere, and a woman that I didn't know, naked in his arms.

"_That_ was a month after we married." She continued, "I went back to our room, and cried for a good long while, then decided to let it slide this once. I know I am one of those impulsive women, but when I saw them, just there, lying together, I couldn't do anything but leave them in peace." She shrugged again, "I never told him about it, and things went smoothly. After all, he was drunk, urges are hard to contain when intoxicated." I watched her crack a smile then laugh, "Oh, but it was us only for a time. It wasn't long before it happened again a few weeks later, again after another month, and again just like before, I didn't tell him." She sighed and smiled at me, "I let it happen over seventeen times, and I hadn't said a thing!"

… _Who the hell was this woman?!_ I mentally demanded as I frowned. Hermione… Sweet dear Hermione… Why?

"'Mione, why don't you… Heat some tea for us?" a voice cut in.

I looked at Harry, watching as he set down three stacked plates with a layer of silverware on top. I turned to Hermione, and was surprised to see that she didn't protest, and at Potter's word, left.

It wasn't until she entered the kitchen, did Harry move to sit.

I could hardly contain my rage, and I was sure that my anger was just emanating off of my form, "Harry, why'd you-"

He shut me up with a look, "You didn't notice, did you?" he asked again, almost in the same way he had before, "She was absolutely calm, absolutely carefree and damn near emotionless when she told you. No tears were shed, and her voice didn't even break the slightest."

I froze for a moment and nodded, "She got over it."

"Too quickly." He added, "I had noticed her business had been losing stocks, and ever so slowly, she hadn't been taking as many cases as before…" he shook his head, "I thought it was normal, and after a short time, she'd shoot back up like one of Fred and George's Whiz-Bangs- But she never did.

"She came here about a month ago, with just three bags, they weren't even that big, and a bright smile on her face. Told me that Ron would be gone for awhile for another game, and she didn't want to go." He sighed, "The next day, she was on the front page of the Daily Prophet, saying that she had just suddenly disappeared!"

I blinked, _Must've missed that copy…_ I thought in annoyance.

"She told me not to tell a soul that she was staying with me after she told me what had happened between her and Ron." I thought I heard him growl as he looked at the plates, green eyes dark and smoldering from behind his glasses, "It kills me that I can't walk up to that bastard and curse him into an oblivion. I have to put up a front whenever I see him, and that bloody idiot doesn't even know why she left him so suddenly, why she just vanished without a word! He thinks that she's absolutely clueless. Damn prat must've forgotten that she is the smartest witch around."

He sighed again and looked at me, "She isn't the same, she changed somehow, and I think, now, more than ever, she's gone mental… Just this time, it's serious." He stopped me from speaking when I opened my mouth, "I know that she's been acting normal, but… She hasn't cried or shook a single time since she's been here. I'd call her brave, and we all know she is, but still…" he shook his head, "I can't call what's she doing brave. She always acted on impulse, she hardly ever runs away, but here she is, hiding in my shell of a home, hiding behind a thick curtain of lies."

I was shocked. Yes, she seemed so composed, seemed like it was nothing… Was that normal for a young woman of 25? I didn't think so.

"I figure that she's dying inside, real slow like…" he continued as he reached out to open the packs of Styrofoam, "She's a proud woman, and after finding no real business, she's gotten pretty thick, though not in the stupid kind of way. But more like she's covering herself with logic and confidence, burying her grief somewhere deep."

I couldn't help but to nod as I helped him set up all the food.

"It's too bad _I_ can't do anything about it." Harry added, without looking at me.

I nodded again, knowing all too well what he meant.

I didn't swear myself to secrecy.

Harry popped in a random disc into the DVD player then left to get Hermione, who seemed to just flop down back into her original place, like as if nothing had happened. Harry followed behind, carrying a tray of mugs and a pot of tea.

"So, what're we watching?" she asked, after grabbing a plate and filling it up with the food Harry had brought, Chinese.

I was too immersed in my thoughts to pay attention to the movie and the food.

To do something so vile to her, and more than once without the slightest hint of remorse… How could that nit not be able to connect two links together? What did he feel when he slept with those other women, even though he _knew_ that his _wife_ was just down the hall?

I began to have little fantasies of Ron writhing and crying while I went through the processes of humiliating, mutilating, decapitating, and every other horribly and painfully disfigurable word out there that ended with 'ing', wanting to make the prat know more than a thousand times more and over the pain he was made Hermione go through.

_ But... this could definitely go in my direction…_ I thought suddenly, _she's going to divorce him. And then I'll come in and be the best damn bloody thing that's ever happened in her life!_

I could picture it all happening in my mind, like a prince charming saving the damsel in distress from a predicament that could fairly well have meant the end of her days…

I sighed and she looked at me.

"Oh don't tell me you're bored of the movie," she joked, "I mean, it's the newest in horror!"

I looked at the screen and realized, _So that's where the sudden morbidity came from…_I thought idly. But then I realized that it was odd as well. Hermione wasn't really one for that kind of movie… But she was watching intently.

Then I looked at her, "How alright are you?"

Harry was lying down on his back in front of the television, looking quite relaxed with his torso propped up by the couch, but then he shot me a warning glance, one that said, _You don't want to go that far._

But it was too late.

She looked at me for a moment, then was in hysterics, doubling over in laughter despite the fact a man in the movie was screaming in absolute agony. I watched in her in amazement, and waited until she had calmed down a bit.

She shook her head and smiled at me, "Oh yes, of course, you'd have probably thought I've gone mad, with me not being as emotionally wracked as I should be," she sighed and curled up at the corner of the sofa's arm and back, so that she could see me, and Harry, ignoring the screen, "But I'm not like I was before, when I would cry at whatever damaged my pride. Back then I was just being childish, wondering why I wasn't being worshipped for my brilliance." she looked at me steadily for a moment, and my stomach knotted as I realized what she was talking about, "After the war, you could say, I've changed my point of views. Sure, I've become quite independent, a lot more responsible and adept than before… But at the same time, I've come to reach out for those little bits of affection…" she then looked at Harry and smiled, "That's why I love you Harry, you're so trusting, and I knew, that if I wanted to hide from the world, I could count on you to make it so."

I burned on the inside. Oh, if I hadn't taken that trip…

"And you, Draco,"

I snapped my head towards her, sure that I must've popped something in the process.

"You never ceased to surprise me," she giggled and I found myself at a loss for words, "I had figured that you'd have read the papers of my disappearance, and would have ratted me out at the very chance you could take, now, either you weren't all that concerned about me, or the papers didn't go that far, I don't know."

I couldn't help but to frown at that, she hadn't a clue on what I would've done if she'd gone missing, in fact, I would've torn the world apart just to find her.

"But you looked at me in such a normal brotherly loving way when we saw each other again an hour ago… It made me happy, just like how easily Harry shooed Ron away." She said, her tone dripping sweet innocence.

I didn't know how I was to react. It was most definitely insane to say the least at how she was faring, what she was saying, and how easily she took things. But she was _wrong_ about one thing: I _did not_ look at her with brotherly affection.

She giggled and looked at Harry, giving him a soft smile, "Everyone thinks I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but to tell you honestly, I don't feel crazy." And she said that while spearing a piece of sweet and sour chicken with her fork.

Harry could only lower his eyes behind his glasses and continue eating while I felt guilty for bringing up the topic.

It went silent for the rest of the time, and we all just seemed to go back to watching the movie. Though, for Harry and I, we just thought about Hermione and her current situation. To have gone through all of that, without a word or motion of protest. What made her keep her mouth shut?

Bloody hell if I knew, but one thing was for sure.

I did not want that to happen to her ever again.

Know-it-all Muggleborn she may be, but she didn't deserve treatment like that in the least. Not now and not ever.

Looking at her now, I see a young blossoming woman with the ability to conquer the world. I just hope that her will and heart would stay intact… Her heart more than anything.

When had I started to fall in love with her? Ever since my first insult I suppose. I had resented her in the beginning, hated her because of what she was… Before growing to know _who_ she was.

What did I want? What did I want to give? What did I want to do?  
Everything I could to make her happier than she ever had been, that's what.

..._End Chapter Two..._

* * *

**And there you go!  
Did you enjoy? I hope you did since most don't want to tell me, haha...  
And don't worry, the REAL story is coming up soon... I'm just wondering if I should upload it or not.**

**=^.^=  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry to have kept you all waiting, I went out for a little vacation, but I'm back... With an update!_

_

* * *

_**Now left to muse about her mishaps, Draco thinks a bit about what's to happen next.**

* * *

I had not noticed that the movie ended until Harry let out a sigh and looked over at me, "So, have you a place to stay, Draco?" he asked.

I blinked for a second, my mind going black for only the briefest of moments as I fall back into the material world.

"Ah, yes, I've a room in one of the hotels." I reply with a nod somewhat lamely.

Then Hermione sat up, her feet touching the floor, keeping to the lush rug so as not to touch the cold cement, my skin prickles, "How long can you stay? Harry's new _girlfriend_, the one everyone's been dying to meet, will be here soon." She said with a smile at Harry, who seemed to go red a bit.

My brows arch and I look back at Harry, unable to suppress a grin, "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, whatever happened to the Weasley girl… Ah, Ginny?"

I watched as Harry's cheeks reddened to a deeper hue and Hermione laughed.

"Harry realized that he has a thing for the tanner skinned. Ever since Cho-Chang, he hadn't ever really gotten over the want of difference." Hermione explained with a wider smile, then she winked at me, "He met her at an Aurors convention, imagine that." She told me, rolling her eyes before she stood up, "Anyone want some more tea?" she asked, picking up the pot, which had gone cold.

Harry raised his hand a bit and I nodded, smiling.

When Hermione went to the kitchen, I looked at Potter and grinned, "She look like Cho-Chang?" I ask smoothly as I leaned forward a bit, eager to learn about Potter's new girl.

Harry cracked a smile and chuckled as he pushes his glasses, "No, not in the least, a completely different attitude as well. She'll be coming here later tonight."

"Where is she from?" I asked.

"Some archipelago." He replied lamely, and I couldn't choke back a laugh.

"You don't even know where she's from?" I ask incredulously.

Harry shrugged and slipped another movie into the player, "I never asked and she never told me, it seemed quite alright." He admitted, now probably feeling a bit guilty.

"Do you know her name at least?" I teased.

He shot me a look and I laughed again, "Of course I know her name! Her name is Jarina Laisana."

"And she rhymes," I muse, then I nod and lean back into the couch, smiling, "Is she hot?"

And in reply, I had a cold leather pillow thrown at my face.

oOoOo

It was already eleven at night, and we had exhausted all of the movies Harry had gotten. Though I was reluctant to leave, it was quite late and I had no intention of sleeping at his flat when I had already paid for a room.

Throwing my arms up in the air, I stretch out leisurely and let out a yawn.

"Well, looks like your girl is a no show, Potter," I said with a faint grin.

Hermione was curled up in the same spot with a book in hand and her mug of tea nestled warmly between her side and the couch. She didn't say anything.

Then there was a knock at the door. It was so soft, I wasn't sure if the others had heard it, but then Harry's head was twisting around in confusion. The knocking came again, louder this time, and Harry and I stood up while Hermione kept to the couch, completely immersed in whatever story it held. Harry opened the door and revealed the back of someone in a long brown trench coat that was decorated with little clumps of snow.

"Jare?" he asked.

The figure turned around swiftly, and I saw the face of a pretty, yet very petite young woman, meaning short and slender, though not exactly too short, maybe an inch below Hermione's height. She had medium length black hair and dark brown eyes. Then I noticed, despite her form, she had a kind of commanding air about her that was, at the same time, playful. She was holding onto a stuffed roller bag that stood at her side, and she stared up at Harry in relief.

"Harry! Yes! Thank you! I thought I had the wrong address again!" she exclaimed in a distinct American accent, throwing her arms around him, one hand reaching out to ruffle his already messed up hair as the snow dropped onto the floor. He pulled back with a slight frown and a blush on his cheeks as he leaned down to take the handle of her bag, pulling her inside at the same time, like as if she was a child about to run away.

"Again?" he asked, looking at me before he looked at her again, "How's that possible? You've been coming down here quite a number of times already. Maybe not in a while, but you have."

She nodded and her eyes flickered at me, offering a small smile as she started to take off her coat, "Yeah, I know! But, I mean, London is so big, and you know I'm real shit with names!" and then she frowned a bit, scrunching up her nose in an oddly cute way, "And this is the first time I'm by myself. All the other times, you or someone else was with me, so there!" she replied albeit hotly.

Harry released an aggravated sigh and I heard Hermione giggle while Jarina tried to get her things back, but unsuccessfully, "And would you- Argh, just let me put away my own stuff-! Harry, you don't have to-"

"Jare, you don't even know _where_ to put them." He replied, ending the argument.

When all was settled, Harry led Jarina to the couch, she sat down, and Harry followed suit beside her.

Looking at us, she smiled and waved with both of her hands, "I'm guessing that you two know me already, huh?" she asked with a little laugh, "But anyways, I'm Jarina Laisana."

I nodded and smiled, walking over and offering my hand, nodding as she took it, "Draco Malfoy," I said with a smile that she readily returned.

Then Hermione leaned over with her own hand for the girl to shake, "Hermione Weasely." I flinched at the surname that she had yet to get rid of… That of course couldn't be done until she got a divorce, and as always, she would stick to the rules, "Harry has told me so much about you!" she gushed.

It was amazing at how quickly females bond with one another. I could never really understand that. It was like as if there was a switch on them that turned them into a pair of non-stop noise makers. I of course, kept the thought to myself. Why should I, a Malfoy, allow two very capable young women beat me into a pulp because of a slight slip-of-the-tongue?

Jarina looked at Harry and let out a huff, "I think it's because he's so good with listening. He hasn't told me squat about any of you, just letting me do most of the talking." She told us, shoving Harry gently with her shoulder.

"So, where'd you come from?" I asked, wanting to know a bit about her before I left.

She looked at me and seemed to think for a minute before replying, "While, I as you can probably tell, I'm from America, I was born there, but I originate from the Philippines. Don't get me wrong, I didn't immigrate, Momi did."

"Momi?" Hermione asked.

She nodded and smiled, "My mum." She explained, with a crisp British accent.

All of us laughed and she stood up suddenly, walking over to where Harry had put her luggage, she came back a moment later, her hand behind her back, "Wait! I forget! I've got something for all of you, not sure if you'd want it, but anyways…" she pulled out two boxes, identical in size but different in color.

"I knew I was going to meet at least one of Harry's friend's, so I decided to do a little shopping." She said cheerily, giving Hermione and I a box, "Advanced Christmas!" she announced, "You can open them now or later, doesn't really matter much to me, just as long as you open them."

"Where's mine?" Harry asked playfully as he pulled her down beside him.

She looked at him and tweaked his nose, "Somewhere. I'll give it to you later because I'm afraid you'll goad me into letting you open it now."

"What's in it?" I asked, shaking it slightly as I weighed the box in my hands. It was maybe a foot long and six inches high. Mine was a dark violet hue wrapped in black and white striped ribbon while Hermione's was a pale blue with bright neon green trimmings.

Harry laughed, "If she wanted to tell you, she wouldn't have wrapped it, Draco." He said, and both of the girls laughed while I just shook my head. The two of us decided to save it for Christmas, and we couldn't help but to laugh at Jarina's facial expression. She was torn between happy and disappointment, to which she explained-

"Well, at least then the suspense and wonder really sets in, but I won't be here for Christmas!" she whined, as Harry looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'll be going back for the holidays to Momi's province in two days. There will be a festival of sorts, and I'll be able to see my brother wear a dress for the Drag Contest." She said with a laugh, "And with that, I'll prove that he's my sister!"

Hermione started, "Is he?" she queried.

Then Jarina shook her head, "No, but I'll be sure to show the pictures to all of his potential girlfriends."

My mouth opened slightly and I shook my head, "Potter, I'd be careful with this one if I were you."

Harry nodded and agreed with me, smiling as he draped an arm around her shoulders, "Murderous this one is." He said.

Her mouth fell open and she looked from me to Harry, "I am not!" then she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm just doing an older sister's job!"

The three of us could only shake our heads, as we were only children, save for Harry, but we didn't think that Dudley would count.

"Aw, shame we can't join you, I hear that the Philippines is warm year round since it's in the tropics." Hermione said, putting away her empty cup, "I think it'd be a nice holiday trip…"

Jarina's eyes widen and I can't help but to smile, "Now there's an idea!" I exclaim, "I mean, we could stay here, freeze our arses off, or we could go with Jarina to some place nice hot, and sunny! I don't know, spend some time at a resort, I hear there are mountains there, lots of jungle… I agree with 'Mione."

Jarina said nothing and I could see that Harry was mulling it over. I've heard of the Philippines. A 3rd world country with its horrors and perks. (Mainly, I like the currency exchange rate) The idea didn't seem at all that bad to me, in fact. It could give me a chance.

Then, I watched as Harry looked at Jarina, who was currently quiet with her hands clasped together on her lap. I would've thought that she'd be thrilled to have us along. He seemed to think that same way, and nudged her a little bit, leaning forward to peer at her.

It was then I noticed.

I remember Harry and Ginny, how they would blush and then later put it off with laughs… Like how siblings would have. I remember him with Cho-Chang, how they were always blushing, hardly ever talking, and seeming like as if the roof was to fall on them at any minute.

And now I look at Harry, and he looks a lot more secure, and confident. Of course, that could just be because of the war, but I doubt that. Jarina had that strange aura about her that spoke of confidence but also of insecurity, like as if she knew exactly what she was doing, but she just couldn't figure out if it was right.

"How long have you two been together?" I suddenly asked, tired of the silence.

Jarina's eyes shot up and Harry immediately leaned back, a small faint line of a blush on his cheeks. Then they looked at one another guiltily.

Then, Hermione let out a loud laugh and I couldn't help but to smile.

"A-A couple months… I think?" she started, looking at everything but Harry.

"Nearly about a year, at least." Harry agreed, turning his head to look away.

They hadn't a clue. Talk about not keeping track.

It went quiet again, then all of us just laughed. I liked the feeling, honestly, of just small innocent talk with big laughs… It felt relieving.

Then Hermione stood up and stretched, "Well, it has been a lovely night," she said with a smile, looking at all of us in turn, "but I think I will now head to bed, it's late, and it's not getting any warmer, good night everyone."

Jarina looked at her and nodded, "Aw, oh well, g'night, Hermione."

And with that, she took her mug and left for the kitchen to place it in the sink before moving to her room. While Jarina stared after Hermione, Harry was looking at me, and I knew without words what he wanted of me. Standing, I made quick to follow after her.

I waited until she was at her door before calling out, "Hey, Hermione,"

She stopped and turned around, looking at me with her fathomless eyes. She was smiling with an inquiring look about her. I remember before at how she would look at me with impatience or annoyance.

"Hm?"

I stop in front of her and offer a slight smile.

But… Inside my head, I've frozen.

I didn't even know what I was supposed to say, what Potter wanted me to say… So, at the current moment, I was stuck looking like a thoughtless fool.

But only for the current moment.

I stand up straight and I looked down at her, my eyes staring down straight into hers. Right now I could tell her everything that I've felt for her. How much I truly hated her for being muggle born but better than me, and how much I loved her for growing even more beautiful as each year passed, and for being the kindest heart in the end.

"Hermione," I start, "I know, I've been gone for a number of years, so I've missed a lot of things, but-"

"Draco, stop."

I blink in surprise and gape at her, "… What?"

Then she shook her head and smiled, "I understand. Yu regret not being there for me at my worst because I was there for you… I understand that I can go to you just like I can go to Harry, but really, I don't need comforting and I don't need help." She reached up and cupped my cheek in her palm, and unconsciously, I leaned into it, instantly memorizing the feel of her hand on my skin, "I'm a big girl, and I'm not going to cry over the fact that I'm just not good enough for the man I married."

Those words make me freeze. Where did she get that idea?!

"Hermione-" I protest, but she cuts me off again by dropping her hand.

"Good night, Draco."

I can only let out a sigh and nod. She didn't want to discuss it any further, and though I am a Malfoy, I have no right to continue.

"I'll see you in the morning, Hermione."

Then I watched as she smiled and went into her room. I stood just outside, waiting for her to close the door before I myself turned around to leave. Upon walking back into the living room, I can hear Potter's voice.

"So you don't want us to go because of me?"

I pause and keep to the shadows of the hall, quite interested.

"What? No! Where are you getting that from?" Jarina started, sounding very flustered, "I'm just worried that things will be too… Different for you guys there. Especially with the magic. But of course you can still use your own, and if you wanted you could even take a swing at learning our techniques-"

"What are you talking about?" I hear Harry ask.

There was a sigh, a bit of silence, and then-

"Not all magic is centered around Europe you know, I mean, it's everywhere around the world, so it's a lot different. Cultures and understandings you know, and I'm not sure if-"

"We'd be able to handle it?" Harry finished, sounding amused.

"You know I don't mean it like that!" she whined.

Then Harry laughed, "Okay, so, how different?"

"They don't use wands, for one. Almost like America, those few magical provinces make use of _the force _and are normally centered around the elements." Of course, I had no idea what Star Wars was but I watched with interest as Harry sported a frown while Jarina giggled, "They don't use the Latin incantions either, instead, they have mantras, but quite a few of us are non-verbal... But I think a few of the elders use staffs… Or canes. We also don't use it for the little things, like cleaning or cooking."

"Now that's just bullocks." I declare, making myself known as I move to sit on the couch.

Harry frowned and the young woman shook her head, "My sentiments exactly when I heard about the people here using broomsticks for transportation."

That made both Harry and I start.

"Nothing's wrong with broomsticks-"

"-faster than automobiles and a lot quieter too!"

Jare huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Not to mention fragile, dangerous, a household instrument-"

We went at it for awhile, and it wasn't long until we learned something else that made us gasp in shock.

"They don't play Quidditch?!" we exclaimed.

Jarina seemed frozen, shocked at our response, "No- They don't play Quidditch… Something wrong with that?"

"Yes!" we answer, again in unison.

The young Asian woman frowned then her eyes lowered and she turned away with a shrug, "Then I guess the trip together is off?"

I look at Harry, who looks at me in turn, and then Harry smiles and gives Jarina a quick kiss on the cheek, resulting in a deep blush, "No, despite those little fallbacks, I am not going to spend my holidays without you."

Jarina sighed and again and her shoulders drooped, "Then prepare yourselves, because I'm not only going there to celebrate."

I raise an eyebrow, "So what then?"

"Hunting mission."

_Right… She met Potter at an Aurors convention…_

This holiday was bound to be interesting.

"Well, I'd love to stay longer, but it's late and I'd like to sleep now." I said as I stand up.

Jarina gave me a look, "Might as well stay here for the night, Draco, it's freezing like hell outside and the traffic is just…" I watched her frown as she tried to think of a word and Harry smiled in amusement, "Well, it's just real shit at this time of night." She finished.

I looked at Harry and he shook his head. With that, I smile at her and shrug, "It's fine, I'll just Apparate then."

Her brows furrowed, and without another word I left the two alone with a slight, _Pop!_

Jarina looked at Harry who smiled and kissed her fondly, "Teleporting." He explained.

"Ah…"

oOoOo

I find myself just inside the suite, dim city lights from the curtain-drawn window kept me from standing in complete darkness. Pulling my wand out from my coat, I flick out my wrist and the room instantly fills with soft lamp light as the curtains fall.

For a moment, I just stand still, in the large yet empty room before I release a sigh and slip my wand back into my pocket as I walk into the bedroom, casting a slight look at my luggage to make sure that nothing had been moved in my absence.

Of course, nothing had been.

I take off my coat and throw it onto the chair before the rest of my clothes follow while I make my way into the shower. After that refreshing action, I set myself on the large and soft bed, folding back the covers before I fall into it's soft comforts and I close my eyes. Now I start to think about my newest goal.

To win Hermione _Granger's_ broken heart…

Surely, it could be done by me, Draco Malfoy, a stunningly charming young man that has stolen the hearts of many-

… I don't think Hermione would like that much arrogance. No… She doesn't deserve something as low as arrogance. She should be entitled to only the kindest, gentlest, and most loving man-

"I could be that man…" I unconsciously say outloud, though my eyes are still closed as my body feels heavy.

And just as the words linger in the air, my mind creates an image of Hermione and I, sitting on the sand as the salty water laps at our feet. We sit side by side with about a foot between us, yet our hands are only inches apart. We talk about the little things, like nothing, and soon the sun starts to set and I feel her hand touch mine…

What would it feel like? To really be like that, just me and her, past and conflictions forgotten? Me looking past her blood status and her looking beyond my past. Wait. We already did that.

But before I could really think deeper into it, sleep overwhelms me like a wave from the ocean we are soon to see, and dreams of future plans flash before my closed eyes.

_...End Chapter Three..._

* * *

**Did you enjoy?**

Please tell me if you did, because if not, I might be discouraged to end it. I mean, how else am I supposed to know if the story is getting boring or not?  
And of course it's not going to end here!

**After all, this is just a preparation.**

**=^.^=**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright then, another wait, another chapter!_

**

* * *

The trip begins, and along with it's merits... For Draco.**

* * *

The following days were uneventful for me, as I had chosen not to go to Potter's flat, instead giving them the time to get their things ready.

So, the next morning when I woke, I just walked around London for a bit.

Snow came down lightly, and everyone on the sidewalks were huddled in their coats and jackets, many carrying large bundles of gifts and whatnot. Seeing such things of course reminded me to buy a few things as well, and being a Malfoy, I specifically ordered to have them sent to my suite, even if they were just small enough to carry myself. I'd rather not worry about such things on my person.

The shopping didn't take long at all, and with the chill, I immediately went straight to the nearest café to warm up. Lucky for me, it was right across the street, a quaint little shop with Christmas trimming along its contours.

When I entered, it was warm and completely scented with a variety of blends. I welcome it wholeheartedly in contrast to the cold outside. There's a line at the register, and I walk up to include myself in it, my eyes skim around in hopes of a familiar face.

A face I didn't get. The hair however…

Hermione was seated in a deep brown lounge chair, her cream sweater making quite a color combination. She had one hand holding open a book, and another thumbing the handle of a large black mug, a small square table in front of her. I see a thick red coat on the back of the chair. My eyebrows arch and I can't help but to smile. She shows no signs of leaving, so I decide to get a coffee before I surprise her with my presence.

I don't get my chance however.

I'm just at the counter when a soft, "Ahem," catches my attention. I move my eyes a bit, and there she is, her side leaning against the counter beside me, book still in front of her, and her eyes are skimming the page, pretending to not know that I've acknowledged her presence. I frown a bit and chose to ignore her until I get my coffee.

I look at the young woman behind the register and nod, "Heavy cappuccino, and place it in one of your mugs." I say smoothly as I place down a bill and move out of the cue. Hermione leads the way to her little spot and I sit in the chair opposite of her, enjoying the soft comfort of the chair.

"Rude much?"

I smirk and my eyes flick over at her, "Oh? How so?" I ask, watching her, believing that I've peeved her for not saying hello or something like that.

She rolls her eyes and smiles, closing the book as my order fills, "There's no please at the end, just a command that must be listened to? Oh, what a bossy, bossy slimy git." She smiles and shakes her head in amusement.

I make a face and I'm about to say something when a waiter comes up with a tray and slowly places my mug down. I look at him and nod, "Thank you," pointedly looking at Hermione.

The waiter nods in turn then leaves, and I lean forward, grasping the handle as I bring it up. I smile and incline my head in an odd nod, "Still rude?" I ask, taking a sip of my chosen brew.

"Always." She replied, opening her book once again.

For some odd reason, we don't say anything. She just sits there, reading, while I just sit here, drink my coffee and watch her.

And it was very interesting.

Every now and then, she'd frown, her lips pursing together just slightly and then a loose strand of hair would fall over her eyes and she'd brush it away in irritation. Then, just for a few moments, her eyes would still, and a soft glaze would set in, as if she was playing whatever she was reading in her head.

I didn't really know what to think of it. Was it odd? A turn off? Or just straight out adorable and defining?

I couldn't rightly decide, and before I knew it, I had run out of coffee. Not wanting to keep myself in silence for long, I looked at her and set my chin on my fist, "So why're you out of the house?" I asked.

Her eyes rose and I could see the faint creases of a smile, "I decided to leave the flat to those two." Then she chuckled, "And Harry was practically begging for it."

And like that, we just talked about the little things that interested us, and I managed to persuade her to come back to this café again tomorrow, seeing as neither of us had anything to do anyways.

And she did, much to my joy, but unfortunately, it wasn't just the two of us anymore. Harry and Jarina tagged along, not that I didn't want them to… That's obviously a lie, but it's not like I'll admit it out loud.

And instead of staying and chatting, we went around… Shopping. Of course, it was mainly Hermione and Jarina, but it was still a bit of a lag for me, seeing as I had wanted to spend time with the brunette _alone… _Though, I had no choice in it.

But there was an upside to it.

Jarina and Hermione had somehow gotten us to the park, and then Harry and Jarina left us to… Stroll around, as they had said. Hermione just smiled and took me by the arm and led me away. Even though my jacket was thick, I could feel the tingling burn on my arm where she held me.

"Cute, aren't they?" she asked me after a few minutes of releasing me.

We were walking beneath a lane of dead cedars, their skeletal branches leaden with an inch of snow, casting an oddly comforting theme.

"Who?" I ask, a bit caught off guard, seeing as we hadn't been talking about anything.

"Harry and Jarina." She said, in a tone that obviously said that the answer _should_ have been obvious to me.

"Ah!" I exclaim with a nod, "I thought you were talking about the trees… Old, cold, and dead things." I start in amusement, "I was beginning to wonder, 'What could Hermione possibly be thinking? Dead trees covered in snow being cute, is she blind or someth-!'"

I stopped when a firm ball of snow hit me on the side of my head. My mouth was still open a bit and my eyes were wide in shock, though inside I was contemplating my next move-

Which I executed in less than a second.

I drove for the ground, my hands clasping together as I gathered a handful of snow, twisting to chuck it at the fleeing brunette. She was wearing a white snow jacket and black jeans with a blue and white striped scarf. With her hair and that outfit, it wasn't hard to see her, and near impossible to miss.

I got her in the back just as I fell, and she let out a shout before kneeling, spinning on her foot to scoop up some snow, flinging it at me just as I scrambled to get up. She got me in the chest, and I hadn't expected it, but she had flung it with such last minute force, I slipped and landed on my bum before I huffed out and fell on my back.

As I panted, I could see my breath in large translucent clouds of white, and then she stood over me, collapsing beside me before she folded her arms on my chest and rested her head against them. I lifted my head to look at her and felt her shaking. It wasn't long until I could hear her giggles and I shook my head and sat up, shoving her off of me.

"You don't deserve to rest on my chest, you hit me with a snowball." I chided playfully.

Then she sat up and threw her head back in laughter, "Yeah, and I remember you slipping and falling on your backside!"

I frowned, "No thanks to you."

Then she stopped laughing with a sigh and smiled before turning her head to look at me. I swear, time must have stopped for like an instant. The way her eyes shone as her skin glowed while the snowflakes in her hair shone at me… It was probably the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I had gone completely breathless.

"It was fun, it was funny, and-" she moved and stood up, brushing the snow off her pants, "We should do it again."

I took in a breath and nodded dumbly, "Yeah… We really should."

Then, Harry and Jarina had caught sight of us and we went our separate ways to get ourselves ready for tomorrow, sadly, I must admit, I was more than willing to spend more time with her.

oOoOo

The plane ride wasn't at all that bad, despite the fact that it lasted nineteen very long and boring hours, and that neither me, Harry, nor Hermione were used to riding in such a craft. I had even asked her about a portkey and then she told me that the distance was just too far, and it'd be a lot easier to travel without magic... Nonetheless, I had upgraded Jarina's ticket so that all four of us could stay in first class together. After all, I had to thank her somehow for giving me such a brilliant idea to woo Hermione after that no good Weasely had gone and ruined her life.

And then I remembered that it was Hermione, herself who had brought up the topic first. I had completely forgotten about that…

We made it to the capital, Manila, in awe of the crowded city whose main attractions were it's malls… And a damn number of them. Though, we were just reveling in the heat wave, that evidently, Jarina abhorred, from the way she stared, and frowned, and constantly fanned herself… Yes, she made sure to not be subtle at all.

Though after that and into the car however…

It was perhaps the scariest ride I had ever been on.

oOoOo

"There are seriously no speed limits!"

"Jare, could you stay on one lane!?"

"It's so bloody noisy! Why're they honking all the time?"

"Draco, they're warning the pedestrians, honestly, you act like it's a sin to honk a car horn!"

"Jare, what are you doing?!"

"It's called overtaking, it isn't illegal, Harry!"

"No, but you can get us killed from it!"

"Only if she drives blind-!"

The roads were long and straight for awhile, and it was smooth. But once it got winding-

Jarina was just ripping right through it with her dark green Civil Jeep that she picked up from a 'friend'. Harry was seated in the front, bracing himself with his feet, his arms twitching to take the steering wheel from our resident tour guide as the car threatened to tip at each curve. Hermione and I were seated at the back, I gripping the bars for dear life as Hermione just sat with a big grin on her face, her wild brown locks waving around randomly, despite the fact that she had put them up into a tight bun, as she had one arm wrapped securely on one of the bars.

I, of course, was tempted in the beginning to hold her to me, but I knew that it would probably annoy her, if not worse, make her uncomfortable.

Yet, despite the way we were driving, the view of the area was… Breathtaking. At least, after we had left the crowded Metropolitan area. Mountains and waterfalls of various sizes were everywhere we looked (Up included, as Jarina had stashed the coverlet in the back underneath all of our luggage).

Jarina was an excellent driver, to be sure, but far too reckless for my taste, though she had corrected me by saying, "I am _not_ reckless, just very confident."

"Hermione, are you okay?" I ask, having to raise my voice a little bit to be overheard by the rush of wind.

She just looked at me and smiled, pointing her finger upwards. All four of us wore sunglasses to repel the flying dirt that rode the wind, but it did nothing to hinder our vision. We were in a rather shady area, and when I looked up, I could see the foliage blur by like rushed paint on a canvas, the sunlight streaming in.

The drive, as wild as it was, also helped to prevent the increasing heat. Maybe that's why Jarina was going so fast…

After hours of sitting in the auto, Jarina finally pulled over into a rest stop that held a number of fast food and fancy restaurants, along with souvenir stalls.

"If you guys plan to buy a knick-knack or two, don't buy anything without me." She warned as she parked.

Harry looked at her quizzically, "Why not?"

"People here are smart, and they will scam you because you're foreign here." She replied as she pulled on the brake, "You're all tall, white, have an odd accent… That means easy money to the sellers here."

"Well that's not fair." Hermione let out as she got out of the jeep, letting out a sigh as she stretched her legs.

I watched as Jare pulled the keys out of the ignition, "It isn't, but they can't help it."

Jare took us to this fast food place called Chow King, and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Chinese food?" I ask, looking up at the menu as we stood in line, "Aren't we already at a near Chinese place?"

Jare shrugged and gave me a smile, "I guess so, but I'm just starving for some halo-halo (pronounced hah-lo, not hey-low)."

"What's that mean?" Hermione asked her.

"Mix," she replied, "It's a dessert with ice shavings and bits of fruit, gelatin, and a number of other things. I like it, that's why I'm getting one."

"It's got ice cream in it I see… Get me one too." Harry said as he leaned over and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Me too." Hermione and I say in unison. We look at each other and I grin while she just shrugs.

After eating, we hit the road again, and Jarina stopped her wild turns once we hit straight and smooth roads. Harry was just leaning back into his chair, his right arm resting against the door frame, and I realized that he was chatting softly with Jarina. Then, I turned my head and looked at Hermione. She was resting her elbow on the frame, chin in her palm. I couldn't see if she was sleeping because of the sunglasses, but after a moment of watching her head droop and snap back up, I knew it was time to make a move.

Reaching out, I gently shook her shoulder, and she lifted her head to look at me. Then I reach over and pull her down. Instantly, her legs folded as I rested her head on my lap, her arms held to her chest. Her hair spilled all over the front of my pants, and I smile as a wave of pride fills me.

This meant that Hermione trusted me.

And as much as I didn't want to take advantage, I couldn't help but to revel in the feeling of her body on mine, even if it was only half.  
Then I hear a snigger, and I look up to see Harry smiling at me. I shoot him a look and he turns away, shaking his head slowly. Then, I look back down at Hermione. Hesitantly, I reach down and touch her brown locks, slightly coarse due the wind. She doesn't move, so I continue, brushing it down softly, letting my fingers tangle into her tresses.

Suddenly, thoughts of being with her alone and awake, stir within me. I'm having daydreams of doing this as she reads on my lap, or beside me… I don't notice my fingers as they skim the back of her neck, touching the smooth skin lightly until I lurch forward, my hand lashing out for a pull back as I almost smash my forehead on the back of Potter's seat as Jarina slams on the brakes and starts letting out a stream of profanity just as I do.

"Oh, you friggin' _idiot!_" she vented as she blared the horn. Harry shakes his head beside her and lets out a long sigh, "You don't suddenly wheel out of _nowhere_ and overtake a person!" she continued, glaring at the back of a red SUV.

"Shh, Jare, calm down!" Harry urged as he reached over and placed a hand on her leg, squeezing it gently, "Pull over and let me at the wheel."

She turns her head, "You don't even know where we're going." She started, then stopped as Potter laughed.

"Jare, the road is straight and I bet that there isn't a split for hours." He replied with a knowing smirk.

I watch as Harry effortlessly melts her down into a puddle and we pull over to the shoulder. Jarina unbuckles her seatbelt and leaps out of the side as Harry scoots over to the wheel.

I never knew that Potter could drive… And for some odd reason, I am wracked with jealousy-

And instantly snapped out of it once Jarina settled herself in the passenger's seat, sulking as she folded her arms on the windowsill and rested her head on top. Her dark hair was kept in a clip, but her bangs were waving around wildly. Potter gave her a few glances before reaching out with his right hand to poke her back. She pushed herself up and looked at him, and he just smiled at her before looking back at the road. Then, when she went back to her original position, she had a smile on her face as well.

It was probably the lamest thing I've ever seen in person. But then I had to realize… What if it was me at the wheel doing that to Hermione…?

"How many more hours until we-" I stop and glare at the young woman in front of me, "_where_ are we going and how much farther until we get there?"  
Jarina laughs and turns around in her seat, "We're going to Sagunto, a small little provincial town. It's about four more hours away. Hm, we got to Manila at ten this morning, so we'll be there at two. After that is Baguio, a nice cooler city, which would be another hour and a half, but we won't hit that place until tomorrow. And from there, I'll be going to Capiz by plane… I'm not sure how long that'll be."

"_I'll_ _be going_?" Harry inquired, turning his head towards her for a moment before looking back at the road, "You won't be going anywhere without _me._"

Then, Hermione at my lap stirs, and she sits up, wiping the sleep from her eyes as I wrap and arm around her so that she can continue to lean against me, and much to my pleasure, she does.

"I'm sticking to Harry." She announces with a light yawn, putting a hand to her mouth in an attempt to quiet it.

I smile as she sits upright and then rests her head on my shoulder, "And I go where ever this lot goes."

I heard the Asian woman sigh, "I don't think I can allow that."

"I don't see why not." Harry argues, "We're just as capable as you are."

"But you don't know what you'll be going up against, and it'd kill me to involve any of you guys. Especially if you get hurt."

"And how do you think I'll feel when I can't figure out if you're alright or not?" Harry rebukes, "And besides, you can't leave us alone, we'll get lost out here without you."

I stretch my arms out, reaching for the sky before letting my arms fall, one draped across Hermione's shoulders, the other resting along the window sill, "And we can learn, it's the only thing we've been doing for seven awful years."

"I second that." Hermione murmurs.

"This isn't fair," Jarina whines, "It's four against one!"

"Four?" Hermione queries.

"Yeah, you, Draco, Harry, and damn logic."

oOoOo

After two hours, Harry and Jare had switched again, and Hermione and I were sharing Z's. We had shifted numerous times, trying to find a comfortable way for both of us to sleep-

And we found it, with her settled comfortably on top of me. One leg in between mine, her head was on my chest, her hair splayed on my shirt like spilled soil… Long, stringy, and soft looking soil.  
As casual as it was for her, it was absolute bliss for me to fall asleep with her so comfortable against me. I could smell her very own distinct scent amongst that of the soap scents and perfume. Her skin and body so soft and fitting against me…Don't get me wrong, I _was not _aroused in any way… But I was becoming something of a romantic. Yearning for just the possible hope of her finding interest in me becoming the potential soul mate Weasely failed to qualify as.

Jare and Harry however, after finding that Hermione and I were sound asleep, were having quite a time together. Harry sat sideways on his seat, as there was space for it, and he was massaging her thigh, kissing her neck… Distracting her just enough to pleasure her, but not going so far as to make us crash.

"Will we make it to your place tonight? Or will we have to get a hotel?" Harry asked, breathing gently in her ear.

Jarina bit down on her lower lip and narrowed her eyes, keeping herself concentrated, "No, we'll make it. But too bad for _you_ Mr. Potter, is the fact that my place just happens to be where my _mother_ lives."

Harry let out a sigh and rested his head on her shoulder, "You just have to ruin me, don't you?"  
"Only for now," she said with a smirk, "because I was afraid that you'd kill us all with what you were doing to me."

oOoOo

I woke up to the motion of the jeep slowing down and then stopping. My eyes open up slowly and I raise my head languidly as a pain started in my neck. I groan and twist my neck around gently. I can feel the heat of the area seep into me, and my skin starts to prickle.  
"Comfortable?"  
My eyes open and I see Hermione sitting leisurely on the floor. I frown, "What're you-""Pushed her off, you did." Harry said with a boff as he got out of the auto, "Right in the middle of the highway, Merlin, we couldn't stop laughing!"

I pushed her off?

I could only stare at Hermione in shock, and she shook her head with a chuckle as she gripped onto the driver seat and hauled herself up, jumping out of the jeep, "It's alright, Draco, I don't think I've got any bruises."

Now I felt like a complete arse, though I had to admit, I had no idea.

"I am so sorry, Hermione," I apologize, shaking my head, then I smirk, "I guess I was just trying to get you under me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at me and suddenly, I had the air knocked out of my lungs as two heavy bags were suddenly tossed on my chest.

"Okay then, you perv," Jarina said with a laugh, "you can make it up to her by getting her stuff, c'mon Hermione, I'll introduce you to Momi while the boys get our things."

When I gathered my bearings, I took the time to check out the surroundings. The house was nice enough, two floors high. Jarina had parked beneath a tall green mango tree, the sweet scent wafting down to me. As I turned my head, I could see… Miles of farmland.  
"Bloody hell." I let out.  
Fields of rice stood out, going back for miles. Looking forward, I see an old blue rusted gate and a paved road with another house in front. To my left in the house, the right a flower garden, and in front is the field. It looked so odd to me.

"Not used to the country, Malfoy?"

I look up just in time to catch another bag flying at my head, "Actually, Potter-" I start as I shift to stand up, throwing Hermione's bags onto my shoulder as I gather up my own luggage, "I was just in awe of the beauty."

Harry laughed as he pulled the rest of the bags out of the back and started moving to the house, I following right behind.

"Ah-ha, and these are the young men?!" a voice declared. There was no particular accent to it, but it was clear and I understood it.

I raise my head to see a short plump woman with short black cropped hair, almost the same length as mine, streaked with white roots. She had her hands on her hips and her legs slightly apart, looking like as if she was blocking our way. She was wearing a large and loose caramel colored shirt tucked into a pair of camouflage pants, which in turn were tucked into a pair of high black leather combat boots.

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt a wave of power emanate off of the woman, and I stopped walking, slightly afraid of the woman who looked like she came straight out of the military.  
Her light brown eyes regarded both Harry and me with scrutiny, and she suddenly pointed a finger at Harry, her nails long and red in contrast to her outfit, "Are you Harry?" she asked.

Harry's glasses slid downwards somewhat as he nodded briskly, "Yes, Ma'am." He replied before struggling with his right arm to push them back.

Then she looked at me and nodded, "Then that means you're Draco, hm?"

I nod, "Yes, Ma'am, I am."

Suddenly, she broke out into a wide smile and turned around, waving us in, "That's great! Come on, just set the bags in the living room here and move into the kitchen, there's juice there."

I release a breath I had no idea I was holding, and Harry seemed to do the same just before looking at me.

"Now I know where Jare gets her superior feel from." He said, shaking his head.

I could only laugh in agreement, "Couldn't be more right, mate."

oOoOo

The house was hot and stuffy inside, and I took note of the lack of fans and AC. I placed the luggage next to Harry's pile and followed him to an open doorway, that evidently led into the kitchen.

If anything, the kitchen could be considered the hottest room by far.

"Oh, there you guys are." A lame and rather dull voice spoke.

I looked at Jarina sitting like a dying woman with her head on the table, a glass in one hand and the other under her head. Hermione sat next to her, fanning herself with her hand as she sipped from yet another glass. The liquid inside looked like clouded water.  
"Did Momi give you guys a look over?" Jarina asked, adding in a humored tone with a bit of effort.  
I chuckled uneasily and Harry walked over to her in concern, "Are you okay, Jare?"

"She's fine." Her mother said loudly as she walked in, placing two glasses on the table. She had a pitcher in her other hand and proceeded to pour the liquid into the glasses, leaving just an inch of space, "She's just a babe when it comes to hot weather, lookin' like her whole system just melted down."

I look at the glasses and smile, "What kind of juice is this, Mrs…?"

"_Ms._ Dom." She said, turning to look at me, "Short for Dominique. The juice is _buko_, it's a kind of coconut, drink it. It'll suck the heat right out of you."

Deciding not to be rude, Harry and I reached out for the cups-

And downed it in less than a second.

The juice had a cool, barely sweet lingering taste to it, and just like Ms. Dom said, it had indeed sucked the heat right out of us. Hermione was now sipping hers slowly, but Jarina hadn't moved.

"So, are you norms?" the woman asked.

Jarina's head shot up, and her dark eyes narrowed, "Mom!"

"Hush," she commanded with a look, "I'm just asking."

Jarina's head fell back on her arm and she shook it slowly, "It's _rude_."

"Norms?" I inquire.

"Normal humans, people, those that don't have the divine magic in 'em." The stout

woman said briskly.

"Muggles." Harry translated.  
Hermione blinked then shook her head, "Oh, no, Ma'am, we're just like Jarina, and you."  
The woman nodded and then smiled brightly again, "Well that's good, now I won't have to go on about explaining why you don't feel the heat that much."  
Harry frowned, "But what about Jarina?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend in concern.  
"She's allergic to coconuts, and buko is practically a coconut, so unfortunately for her, she must suffer like a norm in this heat." she explained without much concern, then she added, "And in an hour, or whenever it decides to pass through you, all of you will too."

I exchanged incredulous looks with Harry and I heard Hermione giggle, "The people here merge their magic with the elements. Like, Ms. Dom here merges hers with the plants, making the milk of a coconut cool us down like a Pepper Up potion warms us up." She explained, "I read up on it and watched a demonstration awhile ago." She smiled and shook her head in awe as she looked at the stout woman, who nodded.

"Yeah, I use my abilities to enhance the refreshment of the food I cook. Nothing wrong with it and it don't poison anyone, if anything, it makes 'em healthier." She said proudly, then, she had on a serious expression, "Alright! Get out, all of you!" Ms. Dom suddenly shouted as she used her arms to shoo them off.

I froze and looked at her uneasily. Had we done something wrong?

Jarina stood up then swooned, grabbing onto the edge of the table for support, looking like she would faint. Harry rushed over to her, and I felt a pair of hands on my back, pushing me forward.

"Ms. Dom's about to cook and she doesn't want us inside the house is all, honestly, Draco, from your face you'd expect she was accusing you of stealing something."

I look down at her, "Well, from the way she was shouting, it's hard not to!" I responded.

_... End Chapter Four..._

* * *

**Trivia!**

**~ Ms. Dom is practically, more or less... My mother.  
But I DID NOT portray myself in this fic. I'm not Jarina.  
I don't know how to drive yet.**

**And that's all for now until my next update!**

**Please review! It helps me out a lot!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Some songs may relate to the situations, a person... This Draco realizes.**

* * *

Now, in all frank honesty, I had to admit that it was _a lot_ cooler outside than in. Go figure. We stayed out on the porch in the front yard, where it was open and shady, available to all of the passing breezes but not so exposed to the field… The porch was flanked by a strange garden that surrounded it. The flowers weren't arranged in any way at all, and as I looked up, I realized that the ceiling was a mass of vines and flowers whose colors ranged from white and pink, and sometimes even half. I don't know why, but the oddly arranged foliage around gave off a rather comfortable atmosphere. A wild yet calm setting, like as if everything grew there and in that way because it just wanted to.

But of course I'd be amazed, one doesn't see many colorful flowers in London, unless you buy them.

"Well, it hasn't been too bad so far." I muse, sitting on the porch railing, my arms crossed over my chest. Hermione shook her head and took to a wooden chair while Harry carried Jarina out. Spotting a string hammock tucked up, he pulls it down, setting the young woman into it easily.

Jarina's eyes were closed, so I figured she probably passed out.

"A bit weak under the weather isn't she?" I let out.

Harry shot me a look and sat on the wooden bench across from Hermione, "Shut it, she's just used to the cold." He said.

With a shrug, I turn away, "So, aside from this hunting thing Jare has going on, what are our other plans?" I ask, "The beach I hope. I've heard of this island resort called Boracay, and from what I've heard, it's beautiful."

I turn back and focus my eyes on Hermione. She was sitting there, her legs folded neatly in the chair with her, her elbow on the arm as she rested her chin in her palm. Her chocolate brown eyes were distant and I saw her other hand meddling with something… Small, round… Gold.

My heart clenched.

She was still thinking about him!

What, was she daydreaming about being with him here? She obviously didn't think about the quaint possibility of him shagging up every body in a bikini that he sees if we ever did manage to go to the beach!

I didn't want her to think about her messed up marriage to that idiot, so I moved off the railing and sat on the other arm of her chair. Her attention immediately snapped to me, and she inclined her head a bit, smiling in amusement.

"Something the matter?" she asked, giving me a soft smile.

I grimace and look at the spot I once was, "The bloody sun is too bloody hot." I told her.

She frowned and followed my gaze, "Didn't we come here for the heat?"

Harry laughed and I looked at him. His green eyes looked back at me from behind his glasses, and he smirked. Yes… He knew what I was aiming for.

"Hermione, it's Malfoy. Nothing's going to make him happy unless he's got something to complain about." He said, still laughing, though it had died down to a chuckle now.

I watched as Hermione smiled. That spaced and far off look on her face now lost. Even though my pride was damaged a bit, the sight made me smile as well, but not before I shot Potter a glare.

oOoOo

After maybe perhaps thirty minutes of not doing anything, Ms. Dom burst out of the door in a flourish. I nearly jumped in shock and I swear that Potter was going to stand to attention.

The older woman looked at us and smiled warmly, "Alright then, it's eat time, but don't move. It'll be better to eat out here where it's not so closed off and stuffy-" she stopped as she saw Jarina's sleeping form in the hammock, walking over, she shook her forcibly, "_Aynako, ano ito, ang batang to! _(Oh my, what's with this child here!)" she let out in irritation.

Harry frowned in confusion as Jarina was forced to wake up.

"Jarina, set the table up, we'll eat." Was all Ms. Dom said before turning around to go back into the house. Hermione shot up and went right after to help, nearly knocking me off my perch.

Harry moved over to Jarina as she sat up slowly, the hammock tilting haphazardly, "You okay?" he asked.

She groaned and nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked a couple times, "I'm fine… She does that a lot so don't mind her- just let me…" Jarina pushed Harry away from her a bit and opened her eyes, staring directly in the middle. She thrust her left hand out, palm down, and then, the wooden floorboards shook before they groaned, bending and lifting up from their former setting. Like an origami folding itself. Soon, they had moved enough to make a rather spacious table, the legs attached to the porch as the space underneath revealed crisp green grass.

"You did that?" I exclaimed.

Then, Hermione came out with a stack of plates, a layer of utensils on top.

"Didn't you hear me, Draco?" she asked, "The people here merge their magic with the elements, and obviously objects as well."

Then, Ms. Dom came out, her arms leaden with big plates of food. The aroma made my mouth water instantly.

"It's all about one's imagination. For us, that's what magic is based from. We don't use words to focus on one thing, because in our minds, we mesh and meld the magic to follow the flow of our thoughts, allowing us to create and make what we will."

Then she set the plates down in a circular arrangement, and I realized that there was an island in the middle of the table, allowing us access to each plate if we turned it.

Then, the robust woman stood up straight and beamed, "Okay, well, just grab a plate and dig in!"

And that we did. Though Hermione couldn't help but to question each dish, to which Ms. Dom answered energetically.

"This in English are the eggrolls," she said, pointing at the little crisp brown rolls, "In Filipino, it's lumpia, so call it what you want." She said.

I grin and look at her, while Hermione just nods, "Well, what do you call it?"

She laughed and reached over, taking the topmost roll, with the tongs provided, "Food."

"I couldn't agree more." Hermione said with a laugh as she helped herself as well.

We spent the meal just talking about nothing, ourselves, and past times. I hadn't realized that it was getting dark by the time we finished.

"What was this?" I asked as I helped clear the table, even though it was only my plate, "Lunch or dinner?"

"_Merienda._" Jarina said with a light smile. She seemed a bit better now that the sun was beginning to set.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he leaned over to grab a few stray cups.

Ms. Dom chuckled, "It's like a break, or snack."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Really? But I'm stuffed!" she exclaimed before moving into the house with a stack of now dirty dishes.

I couldn't help but feel shock as well, "This is considered as just a snack? Anywhere else, it's a complete meal!"

Ms. Dom laughed, "Then prepare to get fat, kids." She said before moving into the house, "Put the table back down, Jarina."

The young Asian woman sighed and my brows arch. While Jarina merged the wooden boards back, I queried, "We're still going to have dinner after this?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, she's just saying that. She knows how full you all are, and I don't think she's up for cooking anything more."

Harry moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Are you okay now?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, save me the drama, I get enough of that on the radio."

Then, Jarina's cheeks went red and she started struggle in Harry's arms. He glared at me, "Why don't you go inside and figure out what Hermione's doing, Malfoy, Merlin only knows how much you want to." He said harshly.

I blinked, then smiled sweetly at the couple, "You know what, Potter, that's probably your best idea yet!"

And with that said, I moved towards the door, walking right for the kitchen. Though I didn't really have to go that far. Hermione walked out, a thoughtful look on her face as I blocked her path by standing in front of her. It took her a moment before she blinked and looked up at me.

"Hello, Draco, still a bit hungry?" she asked, giving me a grin.

I smirk and shook my head, "Actually, no, in fact, I had to leave the porch to give Harry and Jarina some space," I told her, "they can't seem to stop touching each other, it's sickening."

She chuckled and then began towards the back door, "Then a walk out back shouldn't hurt." She said casually, looking at me from over her shoulder.

Had it been any other woman, I would have taken the words and motion as an inviting flirt, but this was Hermione, recently and deeply scarred… It would take more than a simple walk to heal her.

I follow after her, and we were then nearly surrounded in darkness, I turn a bit and find her staring up at me with a calm smile before turning out towards the field, "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, "Just acres of farmland…"

I just grunt in reply. The vast emptiness made me want to put something there. Like a house or a large building… Then, I blink and remember something.

"Hermione, didn't Jarina mention that she had a brother?" I asked, looking over at her.

But she had walked away a good couple yards along the dusty trail, and left me standing alone. I sigh in aggravation and jog to catch up to her.

Upon hearing my steps, she turned and began walking backwards, "Yes, she did." She replied, evidently hearing my question.

I frowned and walked beside her, making her turn around to walk normally again, "Well, I haven't seen anyone else around here that could be her brother."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, when we first walked in, that was Jare's first question to Ms. Dom, but it ends up he isn't here… 'Went out,' she said. It really made Jare… A bit disappointed, but then, that could've been just the heat..."

I let her continue talking, not really listening to her as I watched her and our surroundings. We had walked into an area of nothing but trees, the darkness almost blinding me of vision. Though it was dark and cool, yet she couldn't have picked an odder place for a walk…

Hermione's frizzled hair blew out slightly as a breeze passed, and I had an urge to touch it, pat it down, feel just how soft it was beneath my palm-

"I'd like to go to Palawan." She said suddenly, turning to look at me, "I've read that it's the cleanest island with a lot of history, and not to mention an underground river."

My eyes widen slightly and I just nod, "Sounds interesting."

Then we walked in silence until we met a dead end, only to turn around again. Now, the sun was nowhere to be seen, and there was only the faint light of the moon to aid us.

When we got back to the house, I could see Harry walking out with our luggage, and I run forward, snatching a few, "We're leaving already?" I asked.

Harry nodded, "Ms. Dom suggested it, saying that we were wasting time." Harry shrugged, "And Jare agreed since her brother isn't anywhere around."

I was walking towards the jeep, and Harry whistled to me, "Draco, we're going to take an SUV."

And right when he said it, a set of lights turned on, dimly, and my brows rose, "Something wrong with the jeep?" I queried, directing my words to Jarina as she stepped out of the car.

She shook her head, "No, Momi just said that it would save us gas, and it had a lot of space, so yeah."

I didn't quite understand, "Save us gas? I think that the jeep would save more gas than that guzzler."

Jare shrugged, "It doesn't run on gas."

"What?" now Harry was surprised.

Jare laughed and Hermione joined her, having followed after me.

"Right, I told you that the magic here is different?" she started, "Well, the people here have a different kind of use for magic also. See, we don't center ours through a wand, and we don't hold it in either. Our magic automatically flows out of us, so as not to overpower us with too much power. Rather than letting the excess go to waste, quite a few have created some ingenious designs, such as this car. It runs on the magic I release. It saves us money for gas, and energy as well."

Hermione smiled, "Asians are renown for their creativity, so don't be surprised when we come across other things such as this."

"Riiight…" Harry drawls before opening the back door and setting our bags inside, "So how long until we get to…?"

"An hour and a half to Baguio City." Jarina informed as she moved to open the gates, "And then maybe ten more minutes to my place."

"You have a house there?" I ask.

She nodded and walked back towards the drivers side as I get inside the passengers seat next to her, "I used to school there, work there… So I have a house there too."

"And how long will we stay there?" I continued.

"Just a night, enough to get rest and refreshed, after that, we go to Capiz." She told me with a nod.

"Good enough." I say, my hand on the handle, ready to close the door. I jerk on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Draco."

I blink and look up. It was Harry standing at the door, keeping it open with one hand, "What?" I question in irritation.

"Can you drive?" he asked, pushing his glasses up.

"No."

"Then get in the back with Mione."

I stare up at him for awhile, trying to figure out what he was getting at-

"Oh," I realize lamely, immediately leaving the seat and entering the back where Hermione already was, curled up behind the driver's seat, "sorry about that."

OoOoOo

Jarina started the car in a strange way. Once we all got ourselves settled in, she placed her left hand on the middle of the steering wheel-

And it started with a soft hum, the vehicle shaking slightly to life. Then we started off.

The ride was winding, more so than earlier, but because it was night, there weren't anymore cars around. But it didn't stop Jarina from hitting down hard on the accelerator.

Seated comfortably in the back, I just took to staring out the window in boredom until a reflection in the window made me turn to the bushy haired woman seated beside me. She had touched something on the back of Jarina's chair, and it fell open slowly, a soft green light projecting from it.

"What the bloody hell is that?" I ask, instantly interested as I lean in.

Harry pushed back a bit in his seat to see what I was talking about, and he poked Jarina on the shoulder, "Jare, what's that green glowing thing hanging off the back of your seat?"

"Hm?" I watched as she adjusted her rearview mirror, and Granger was pointed down at the green glow, "Ah, that's the radio." She said, turning around in her seat, clambering on top of it.

This created an instant panic in the car, which included both me and Potter reaching for the steering wheel.

"Jare! What're you doing!"

"Bloody hell, turn back around in your seat, Jarina!"

"Jare- Jarina! Wait! The road!"

"What the-? Chill! Geez!" she exclaimed, batting our arms away, still facing Hermione, who was gripping onto the sidebar, "It's a _magic_ car, remember?" she said in exasperation, "It'll run just fine just as long as no idiot decides to drive on the wrong side of the road." She explained, then she pointed down at the radio and began pointing at various buttons, explaining each.

"Why's it back there?" Harry asked her.

Jarina shrugged, "Hell, if I know. It's Momi's _magic _car."

Then Hermione pressed the largest button and the car was filled with the sentimental tones of a piano. I grimace and then she moved to press another button-

_Why, why do I want to do everything for you?_

Hermione froze, Harry pushed his glasses up, and Jarina groaned, "Ugh, it's just a sappy love song, change it-"

"_And why, why do I feel I always want to be with you?_"

My eyes widen as I look at Potter, who had just sang the words in a mellow tenor.

Hermione laughed while Jarina started pushing herself away from him, "Oh God, no! Harry! Don't sing it! Please don't-!"

He smiled and leaned towards her, a huge grin on his face, "_My dream is to hold you in my arms; But only your picture is in my hands; I hope that I can be with you; Brave enough to whisper, "I love you..."_"

Jarina let out a scream as Harry reached out for her, and Hermione threw her head back and laughed.

I was still in shock at the blunt fact that Potter could sing.

And I was in for more of a shock when a clear feminine voice rang out, "_Hey, I'm so glad we're friends, your true comfort never ends~_"

It was Hermione. My mouth dropped open, and even Potter sat up straight to look at her. Then he smiled and they began to sing with one another.

_And I'm (I'm)  
So glad you're here (So glad)  
With you there's nothing to fear_

_I can feel a magic in your wings  
I can fly  
Just do anything  
I can be myself with you  
Can I just whisper, "I thank you?"_

A shiver had run up and down my spine. Everything but Hermione and her voice had zoned out, and my ears finally stuck to the words of the song as I listened to them sing, ignoring Harry's energetic tenor, and Jarina's protests to the song.

I only heard Hermione, the words and her smooth melodic voice alone.

_Every day in every way I only want to be with you  
Every day in every way I want to whisper, "I love you..."  
I'm sure that you're the one for me  
Ohh (Ohh)  
I'm sure that you're the best for me_

_And why, why can't you see  
That I'm so in love with you? (So in love)  
Why (Why?)  
Why not say yes? (Yes)_

Then, they stopped singing, only to laugh. Hermione's eyes were bright as she giggled, and then she looked at me, her deep brown eyes taking me in as I sat there, surprised and dumbfounded. Then, she smiled and laughed again,

_So I can be much closer to you_

_I'll even run around the world_

_I will swim across the sea, just so I can be with you-_

_Near enough to whisper, "I love you...!"_"

I noticed that she and Potter were singing it together again, and I a put up a scowl, feigning annoyance just as Jarina placed her hands over her ears, curled up in the driver's seat. I shook my head and opted for staring at the window… But I could see her reflection there. I could see her singing, so happy with mirth and laughter…

Why didn't I know the damn song?

The song… I realized how its lyrics could so easily pertain to my current love life… The words were so true to my feelings for her-

Had I the courage to, I would have turned around and kissed her. Snogged her right there on in front of Potter, lain her down so slowly on the black cushioned seat as the song went on, telling her what I myself felt-

No.

I couldn't. She still had that weasel in mind. She was still hurting from that bastard's deed.

_Every day in every way I only want to be with you  
Every day in every way I want to whisper, "I love you..."  
Every day in every way I only want to be with you_

I looked up again at her reflection as she and Harry sang together, bright smile on their faces. I knew the song was coming to a close.

_Whisper, "I love you..."_

At that, I cast my eyes away from her reflection-

Just as her own eyes looked over at me while she repeated the line softly to herself.

"Yes! Thank you, finally it's over!" Jarina exclaimed, moving to sit properly.

Harry laughed and gathered her up in his arms before she could, however, "What's so bad about that song?" he asked her.

She grimaced, "It's an advertisement."

Hermione frowned, "Really?" she asked, shocked, "It doesn't sound anything like an advertisement. What is it marketing?"

Jarina looked at her, "_Whisper_ is a brand of womens sanitary pads."

Everyone of us were silent, and I was just as shocked, guess the song didn't pertain to my love life after all…

Then we all let out a loud bout of laughter.

Hermione shook her head, still giggling, "Who'd have thought it?"

_... End of Chapter Five..._

_

* * *

_**Nya~ Haha, shorter than the last, and late...  
Sorry, but inspiration has been low on me...  
I hope you enjoyed!  
Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things start taking a strange turn. But now, at least, Draco has a better grasp at what Jarina does exactly.**

* * *

After maybe thirty more minutes, and with Jarina driving normally, we reached a city of hills and lights. The windows were down, and immediately, the hot warm air was replaced by cold breezes.

"Welcome to Baguio City folks." Jarina announced with a smile.

Ten more minutes passed and we drove up to a tall building. Jarina parked in an empty slot, and we all got out. It was quiet, and pretty chilly, but still had an ominous feel to it. I didn't like it.

"I feel like I'm going to be attacked at any time…" Hermione let out, as if reading my mind.

Harry nodded as he lifted the rear door and started taking out the bags while Jarina went to get the door, "Strange, isn't it?" he asked.

Then there was a loud _bang!_ And Jarina let out something of a shriek. Harry and I were on the scene with Hermione already there… I looked at Harry, expecting the Scarhead to bust out in fury, but all I saw were bright green eyes, wide behind those stupid glasses.

"Oh. My. God, Ja-Ja! You were gone for so long, I had no idea when I'd see you again!" a tall man let out as he hugged Jarina, who was visibly trying to wriggle free from him, "And then I saw the car, and I was all like- Oh, hello."

Finally noticing us, the man released Jarina, who let out a gasp as she stumbled sideways, barely catching herself before she fell, "Harry, Draco, Hermione," she croaked, "this is Jevic. He lives in the floor above mine and has been watching my place while I've been gone."

The man was in the dark, and when he stepped forward under a streetlamp-

I took a step back. The man was queer. I could tell by just looking at him, hair band, tight shirt, short shorts, bracelets and lipstick…

"Nice to meet you, Jevic." Hermione greeted, smiling.

Harry nodded, speechless, and I couldn't help but to do the same.

Jevic smiled wide and turned to Jarina, "Ja-Ja!" then I saw the witch mouth something, and Jevic frowned immediately.

With a sniff, he nodded at all of us and went back to the door, "Nice meeting you, then."

And he left.

Jarina stood up straight and let out a sigh, "Sorry about that."

Harry looked after the man, "What's up with him?"

I scoffed, "Didn't even bother to help us with the bags."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked curiously.

Jarina shrugged, "I know Jevic, and once he saw you two he asked if you were… You know, like him, and when I told him no, he got a little miffed. He just broke up with his boyfriend last weekend I think, and already he's looking for another one."

"He a Muggle?" I ask.

Jarina nodded and I sneered as I follow her into the building, "Figures. All Muggles want me. "

Hermione and Harry follow up behind, and I hear them laugh, "Right, everyone loves a ferret."

Jarina turned to them, "Ferret? What's that got to do with anything?"

The two look at each other, and I send them a glare, "Don't. Neither of you."

Hermione shrugged and Harry winked at Jarina, 'I'll tell you later.' He mouthed, and I pointed at him, "You're asking for a death wish, Pot-Head." I warned, and the two of them laughed, while Jarina continued to look confused.

OoOoOoO

If anything, Jarina's condominium was Harry's complete opposite in terms of décor. Spacious, Jarina seemed to have made the most of it. The flooring was all carpet, save for the kitchen and bathrooms, which were tile, and the dining area, which was hardwood. The walls were shelves of books and she had a set of furniture, two couches, one long, one short, two recliners, and a loveseat, all arranged in a manner that allowed view to… The large bay window with a large radio player beneath it.

"You don't have a television?" Harry asked, setting his load of bags near the door.

"Ha? Oh yeah, well, I'm hardly ever here to watch, so there's no point in having one." She said with a shrug, before she smiled at him, "My room's over there," then she looked at Hermione and me.

But before she could say anything, Harry interjected, "Wait, I think I'll bunk with Draco, Jare, you and Herms can stay in your room." He said quickly.

Jarina's brows rose, then she shrugged, "Okay, well, you can stay in the room down that hall… Dunno how you'll sleep though." She said with a chuckle, and Hermione followed suit as they walked.

Once they turned, I shot Potter a look, "You just have to ruin all my chances, don't you, Potter?" I spat, picking up my bags and taking it to the room Jarina mentioned. The girls could get their own bags for now.

Harry shook his head, "Believe me, Malfoy, I want nothing more than to let Hermione stay with you." He was serious, "Just not now."

Then I remembered.

Damn.

OoOoOoO

"And that's why he's a ferret." Harry gushed, leading the three of them to laugh while I just glowered from my seat at the table.

Jarina looked at me, "What was it like, Draco? Being a ferret?"

"Bloody embarrassing." I grumbled, turning away as I drank my bottle of Coke.

Jarina wasn't that bad a cook either, and we were just seated around the dining table, halfway through our food when Harry and Hermione decided to tell our clueless native about my past… The ferret bit anyways. I noticed that not once have they mentioned about how we were such rivals in the past, and how we absolutely loathed one another... Back then in the past. Upon finishing our food, Jarina and Hermione took up the plates and Harry went off after Jarina to help clean up, leaving just Hermione and I in the living room… With a thick coat of silence. Personally, I had nothing to tell her at the moment, and I was sure she felt the same, as she just looked through the mass of books. Unfortunately, Jarina didn't have a telly to distract us and make noise… Just the stereo system and her library of books, which I found, to my amusement, were nothing but fiction and a few How-to books.

"Not much into real life is she?"

Hermione had spoken, and I just looked at her and gave a nod, "It's hard to take in at times." I replied, then mentally stabbed myself.

Hermione looked down and clasped her hands in front of her, and I knew I had said the wrong thing. Reality meant it couldn't be changed, and that was a quick reminder of Ron's actions… "That's true, maybe that's why." She finally said, looking back up at the books as she continued to browse. I watched her intently, and she seemed normal, like always. She didn't linger on the past long, I realized.

Because it hurt to review the past. It hurt to remember the things you wish never happened. It hurt because all of it was true. Damn shoddin' reality.

I was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing really, just lounging, and I turned my attention back to her. This time, I saw that she had a book in hand, "What's that?" I asked her.

She closed it and held it up, showing me the cover-

And I nearly fell over in laughter.

"_Hogwarts, a History_?" I burst out in disbelief, "Jare! What the hell are you doing with _Hogwarts, a History?!_"

Said person just walked out, wiping her hands on the legs of her pants, looking quite surprised, Harry following right after her with a frown.

"What am I doing with what?" she asked.

Then Hermione handed the book to her and she laughed in realization, "Oh! I've had that book for _years_!"

"Yeah, what're you doing with it?" I asked, intrigued.

Hermione took the book back and continued to flip through it as Jarina explained, "Well, I don't know, an uncle of mine came back from abroad, and he just had this huge box of books. I went through it and found that. I found it interesting because I had no idea that there was a school that taught magic."

"You mean, you don't have a school that does that?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "No."

This had the three of us in shock.

"Then how are you able to keep your magic a secret?" Hermione queried, "And the things you do, how did you learn them?"

Jarina had moved to the shorter couch and sat in it cross-legged, "Well, people here are very superstitious, but besides that, we don't really have to hide our magic much. I mean, we don't go around with wands muttering words. And it's our parents that teach us. Mom taught me and Klevin, and though our abilities were slightly different-"

"I take it that Klevin is your brother." I said.

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, he's a brat, but he's my brother."

"How're your abilities different?" Hermione asked.

The Asian shifted in her seat and finally opted for curling her legs under her as she leaned on the arm rest, "Okay, right, I told you about how we channel our magic differently, well, we also have this thing where we specialize in a certain kind of… Element I guess." She frowned, "Well, it's not really an element, but like a type I guess." She shook her head and waved her hands, as if trying to erase what she said, "Wait, no, forget that." She huffed and took a moment before speaking again, "Okay, well, you know that Momi can do stuff with plants, like make juice have a cooling affect on the drinker… Well, that's one type of specialty, wherein she can manipulate certain things to make them really do what they say they do." She groaned and shook her head again, "No, that sounds stupid."

"You mean she can enhance certain qualities?" Hermione offered.

Jarina nearly shot out of her seat, "Yeah! Like that, so when a person says, 'Nothing cools you down like a glass of ice cold lemonade,' Momi really makes the saying true."

"Though, in her case, Buko juice." I said in amusement.

"So what's yours?" Harry asked, looking at her.

Jarina tilted her head a bit, side to side sheepishly, as if she felt embarrassed, "You saw me with the table right? Well, I can manipulate natural sources, earth, plants, water…" then she added, "And my brother's my exact opposite, he works with unnatural, like plastics, metals, and other forms of technology."

Then Hermione spoke up, "So… Can you use magic like we do? With wands and incantations?"

"Yes," Jarina replied, "to the incantations, the wands are a bit of a no…"

I shake my head let out a whistle, "Well, that's a load of info…" then I lean back, sinking into the sofa, "What about us? You think we have our own special thing?"

Jarina shrugged, "I don't know, never thought about it. But you know, since you're here, I don't think it'd hurt to try, I mean, if I can say _Lumos_ and a ball of light appears in the middle of my hand, I'm pretty sure it isn't a farfetched idea."

OoOoOoO

I woke up to a word that I will forever label as: Annoying.

"_Taho! Tahooo!!_"

I rolled over to the side, and nearly fell off the bed. With a choice curse, I open my eyes a bit and look through the window. A faint stream of light was blocked by the curtains, and I sit up slowly. On my right was the edge of the bed, on my left on the bed was a neat line of baggage, and with perfect reason.

In the room, there was only one bed, queen sized, and neither Potter nor I wanted to sleep on the floor. So we put up a divider between ourselves and slept like that. You didn't expect me to really _sleep_ in the same bed as Potter now would you? … That's just sick.

And incidentally, my bedmate wasn't on the other side of the barrier.

Kicking my feet off to the side, I got up and stretched a bit, enjoying how my muscles pulled as bones popped leisurely. I had on a loose shirt, a pair of pajama pants, and walking out of the room barefooted, I made my way to the living room, where, by the way, the others were already.

Hermione was in the loveseat, Harry in a recliner, and Jarina on the short couch. And they all had one thing in common: a mug in hand, with a straw sticking out of it. A straw.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Came Hermione's voice in greeting.

I smirked, "And don't you know it." Plopping myself down onto the other recliner, I point at her mug, "What the bloody hell is that?"

Hermione's brows arch and she looked down into her mug, stirring the straw slowly, "A soy, syrup, and gelatin sort of breakfast mix." She said in half-interest, as if it wasn't new.

"What?"

"_Taho,_" Jarina said, standing up to hand me a mug, "Try it before you say anything."

The mug was hot, and I looked down into it, staring at the cream white mush with dark brown syrup mixed with it, little clear balls decorating it.

It looked like vomit.

I put the mug up to my nose, heard Potter snort, but ignored it. It had a faint sweet scent to it. Taking the straw, I took in a pull, letting the odd mix into my mouth.

It was strange, to be honest, I hated the feeling the junk had in my mouth, but the taste wasn't all that bad.

"They need to find a new way to advertise it." I muttered, ignoring the straw as I just tilted the mug up.

"A great time keeper though." Harry said.

"7:30 on the dot." Hermione said with a nod.

"Annoying." I decided.

OoOoOoO

"Okay, so I was thinking that, After my work in Capiz is done, the rest of our time left is all up to you guys," Jarina began as she packed a large suitcase on the table, stuffing it with a variety of objects I didn't bother to look at, "We could go to the beach for example." She offered.

"About time." I said, lounging on the long couch.

"Um… Jare?"

My eyes flickered over to the recliner where Hermione currently was, Jarina's laptop nestled comfortably on her lap. I took a moment to just gaze as her. Just Hermione's expression was that of inquiry, eyes set with curiosity, back straight, and legs propped up on the leg rest, crossed at the ankles. Her bushy hair splayed out on the fabric and framed her face delicately in that fussed wild way that always made me wonder if they were as tangled up as they looked.

"Hm?"

"You said we're going to Capiz, right?"

Jarina nodded, "Yap."

"Wouldn't we have to go back to Manila then?" she asked, "I mean, that's where the airport is, and Capiz is a number of islands away."

"What?" I asked, sitting up. I was tired of the car rides, no matter who the driver was, sitting stupid in a car was _not_ my forte.

Jarina laughed and shook her head, "No, if we were going to take a plane, we'd have stayed in Manila. But I didn't want to jetlag anyone anymore than I'd have to. No, we'll take a portal, there's one ten minutes away from here."

"Portal?" the brunette questioned, "Like a portkey?"

Jarina made a face, and I couldn't blame her, "No, a portal is a lot… Simpler, somewhat. The spells used are complex, but that's the price for a bit of comfort, I guess."

Potter walked in, a towel draped around his shoulders as he dried his hair, "Everyone seems cozy," he commented, "when are we leaving?" he asked.

"In a few hours," Jarina replied, standing up straight to stretch, "I suggest anyone else wanting to take a shower should do so now, I don't plan on being late for a meeting there."

At this, Hermione set the laptop on the table and hopped out of the recliner, "Then I'll go next," she said with a smile, "I don't want to have to run out in a towel."

Harry and Jarina laughed, while I just couldn't help but to gape in shock on the couch. Hermione running out of the shower in nothing but a towel… The scene had me doubling over in hysterics. But soon, another image popped up… Long trailing strands of dripping brown locks stuck to her skin, dotted with water droplets… Her back completely exposed as she struggled with the towel-

_Pak!_

My attention snapped back into reality when a pillow hit me in the face, and I looked up in time to see Hermione walk into the hallway. Sitting up, I picked up the pillow, it having landed on the floor, and tossed it beside me, "Rude."

Harry laughed and plopped down beside me on the couch, grabbing the pillow and throwing it at me, to which I dodged, "You're one to talk, Malfoy." He said, leaning back. Then the pillow came back suddenly and caught Potter right in the face, knocking his glasses askew.

"Your hair's still wet! You're gonna stain my couch!" came Jarina's voice from the table.

Harry groaned and sat up, and I chuckled in amusement, "Still a push-over, Potter?"

"At least I don't have to daydream." He shot.

I stared at him.

He caught me looking at him, and smirked, "Yeah, I know what you were thinking."

I made a face and pointedly moved away from him, "What are you? Some sort of pervert?" I asked, then I looked at Jarina and ran over to her, pulling her away from the suitcase and pointing at Harry, my mouth close to her ear, "You better watch out for that one, Jare, he's a pervert, a wanker, and everything else in between-" with every word I said, Jarina was growing red in the cheeks and I saw her fingers twitch at her side.

"Why you lying little ferret!" Harry shouted, lunging at me.

I pushed Jarina away gently as I easily dodged Scarhead's assault, "I am not!"

A wonderful way to start the morning.

After a while of planning around, which consisted mainly of a bout of healthy name calling, pillow-tossing, and a nice game of chase for Harry and Jarina.

"Go take a shower, Malfoy, Merlin knows you need it!" Harry let out, trying to catch Jarina who was shying away from him every time he tried to go near her.

I sneered and fell onto the loveseat, lounging as I struck a pose, "You'd just love to see me wet, wouldn't you, Potter?" I teased, but not before two pillows were thrown at me, both in the face, and both thrown by Harry and Jarina, though the latter was still edging away from her current boyfriend.

"Go take a shower!" they shouted at once.

Laughing, I rolled off the couch and sauntered away, but not without seeing that Jarina was still running away from Harry.

"Too easy." I sighed, looking up at the ceiling as I walked through the long hallway, "Can't find anyone else better to tease any-"

The door at my left suddenly opened and I stopped in mid-step, curious as to who could've…

"Damn, I knew I should have brought my clothes with me to…!!"

There she was. Hermione… Skin, clear and glowing from the bathroom light, her hair in thin wet squiggles as a thin-

And very short towel clung to her tightly.

"More." I finished lamely, looking at her in complete shock.

"Excuse me?!"

_Bam!_

Hermione did not slap people. I knew that from the very beginning.

She got me hard in the jaw with a sharp and heavy swing, and I was immediately knocking into the opposite wall, "Oh, I should've known!" She exclaimed, running swiftly to the room she and Jarina shared.

"H-Hermione!" I gasped out. I hit she gave me blurred my vision, and the pain was really something special.

Sure, a girl hits likes a girl… But it depends on the girl and her mood as to how much it's going to hurt.

The door slammed shut, and I leaned back against the wall in shock, pain… And slightly in anger.

"Why'd she hit me?" I groaned, rubbing my jaw tenderly.

Then, I heard a loud laugh and turned to see Harry leaning against the wall opposite me, just a ways away from the bathroom door, "You said the wrong thing, at the wrong place and time, mate. Seriously, she just walks out of the sodding bathroom in a towel, and the first thing you say is 'more'!"

I blinked at him and slid up at the wall, trying to regain my balance, "That was a misunderstanding! I was saying something before that and she just suddenly opened the door!"

Laughing again, Potter shook his head and walked back towards the living room, "Yeah, you tell _her_ that, Malfoy, see what she does. If she hits you again, a shame on my part that I'd miss it… You shoddin' pervert."

_Slam!_

Both Potter and I looked up as Hermione burst out of the room in a pair of slender denim jeans and a white tank top, shifting to pull on a low V cut shirt, "I heard a scream upstairs!" she shouted after pulling it on, though it was wrinkled and uneven, she looked… Great. Pepped and full of energy, it was the most I had seen in a long time.

... Maybe, Harry and I are worrying for no reason?

"What?" Harry asked, moving after her.

"Jarina!" Hermione started, "I think Jevic's in trouble!"

The Asian was just zipping up the suitcase when the Griffindor Princess shouted out, and jarina stood up, looking confused, "Seriously?"

Hermione didn't stop to explain. Once she fixed her shirt, she ran out the door, and it wasn't long until the rest of us joined in after her, wands hidden, but at the ready.

She wasn't lying. Once we got on Jevic's floor, we could hear the screaming, frantic, loud, and shameless. Hermione tugged on the doorknob, and upon finding it was locked, she tapped it with her wand, and we were in.

"_Pugot! Ay, Pugot! Kadiri! Ay, dugot!_ (Pugot, it's a pugot! Yuck! It's disgusting!)" and Jevic came running to the door, and practically jumping-

Into my arms.

He was struggling so much, I just wanted him to quit moving, and after a moment, I found a firm hold on him, making him still. His painted nails dung into my shirt as he buried his face into my shoulder, keening and crying like a babe.

"_Pugot?_" Harry asked, looking to Jarina, who had immediately made way for the balcony.

Suddenly, a decapitated head fell, and she let out a shriek as it landed beside her, rolling. Its skin was worm eaten and black, eye sockets empty, but mouth open, and gaping, like a fish out of water.

"Bloody hell!" I shouted, trying to get at my own wand, but Jevic was moving too much, and I could hardly even move myself.

"What is that?!" Harry yelled, taking his wand out.

But it was the brunette that actually took any form of action. Hermione screamed and pointed her wand at it, "_EVANESCO!_"

A blast of light shot out from her wand, and the head disappeared in a mass of sparks.

But it wasn't over. The head had to have been attached to _something._

Jarina stared at the spot the head was, then looked up quickly before throwing her arms up above her head, "Jarina!" Harry shouted, dashing for the balcony as a large mass of black began to fall on her, "_Expulso!_" he shouted, thrusting his arm out, wand almost sticking into the falling body.

This time, a thick fiery red streak blasted from the tip of Harry's wand, hitting the torso, and making it explode, sending tiny bits and pieces of it in millions of directions. Turning around to look at Jarina, Harry found he had accidentally knocked her backwards, where she was currently starting to stand up from, "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Me? Oh, yeah…" she said slowly, turning her head slightly to look at the mess.

Jevic hadn't stopped struggling, and I was having a time restraining him until Hermione walked up, pointed her wand at him and whispered, "_Petrificus Totalis._" Jevic froze up immediately, to which I finally broke away from him, leaving the man to fall to the floor.

Then, I pointed my wand to his head, "_Obliviate._" I casted before turning around, "Thanks." I said, looking at Hermione, brushing off my shoulder before looking at the couple at the terrace, "What the fucking hell was that, Jare?" I asked, completely at a loss.

The thing was ugly, hideous… And obviously undead. Something I would very much rather not see ever again.

She looked at me from Harry's side, "_Pugot, _meaning 'headless', isa demon capable of shape-shifting that creates instant insanity to any Norm, or Muggle, that sees it. Also renown as a pervert by often taking a woman's underwear off the clotheslines while they dry…" she explained, shaking her head, "But it isn't common in this region…"

"This is why you're here, isn't it?" Hermione asked, "To hunt these things down…"

Jarina nodded, "Yeah. They've been restricted to certain areas, but lately, they've been roaming and openly terrorizing the people… Like Jevic."

"Poor chap." Harry said.

"Annoying prick." I corrected.

Then Jarina pushed away from Harry and started to go back to the door, "We don't have anymore time now, we've got to move as fast as possible, everyone, get your bags! We're going now!"

Harry followed her briskly, and I at his heels while Hermione took a moment to clean up and release Jevic from the binding spell.

Beautiful way to start the morning.

_... End of Chapter Six..._

* * *

**Hmm... I like this chapter, =^w^=  
Problem is, the next update is going to take a real long while...  
It isn't anything epic, I don't think, but school's starting for me again, and things IRL are getting real hectic for me.**

**I hope you enjoyed and review to tell me about it!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Things get exciting, to confusing, then to just all got infuriating- But not all on Draco's behalf... At least, until the realization comes out in a flurry.**

"This is just really, really bad!" Jarina exclaimed as she tossed her bag into the back of the SUV, quickly followed by the rest of ours as we filled into the car swiftly, wasting no time in leaving, "_Pugot _don't come out during the day!" she continued, already pulling onto the road, the vehicle moving quickly.  
Her words did not help my mood in the least, seeing as I was pretty much chest-humped by a man in make-up, "Well, this one sure as hell did!" I snapped, turning my head to look at the building, "What the bloody hell just happened back there anyways? I know we just killed something, but what was it doing there?"

In the rearview mirror, I could Jarina's jaw set grimly, and her eyes narrowed at the road as we moved onto a two lane highway, "Things are a lot more serious than I thought." She let out, "Capiz is pretty much the harbor of supernatural beings, and there's a barrier that supposed to keep them all inside. But with the times going as they are, the barrier's weakening, and everything it's been designed to keep in are starting to move out already." She bit her lip and let out an aggravated noise, "It's all going to end up in chaos!"

"Jare!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

I blinked as something big and flat started towards the windshield. I had been too busy listening to Jarina's story to realize that she was driving point-blank into a large cement wall at the apex of a deep curve. My arms lashed out on instinct, one grabbing onto the top handlebar, the other thrusting out in front of Hermione to the handle on the door, pinning her to the seat.

Was the woman out of her mind enough to kill us all?

"What the fuck-!"

We went right through the wall, the expectation of an impact so great, none of us moved for a moment, our breaths hitched high in our throats as the car seemed to have gone through the wall like a thin sheet, everything passing in a blur.

"Like platform 9 ¾." Hermione breathed, slumping forward against my arm.

Eyes wide, I stared at the windshield, absorbing the scene outside.

"But it isn't platform 9 ¾," Harry said a bit shakily as he sat up properly in the passenger's seat.

Jarina frowned and let out a huff, "I'm getting _real_ tired of everyone making it seem like I'm about to kill us all. Seriously, it's like as if no one's experienced magic before."

"That's because you don't come with a hazard label." I said on impulse, "Giving us a warning would help the lot of us, you know."

Hermione let out a groan of exasperation then looked out the window beside her, "Jare, where…? A beach?"

Jarina popped her door open and nodded, "Secluded really, but we're at a beach cove in Capiz, the closest open area to the forest as possible without really having to live in it."

"Like Hagrid at the Enchanted Forest at Hogwarts." Harry said, reminiscing with a smile as he too opened his door-

_BAM! BAM!_

The doors suddenly slammed shut, the locks snapping down automatically.

"What the bloody hell?" I exclaimed, pulling and pushing at the handle of my door angrily, "Jare, what the fuck is going on?"

"_Alohamora!_" Hermione let out, pointing her wand at the door, but to no result.

Jarina was staring at the door in shock, her mouth open in confusion, then the car horn blared on its own, making everyone inside jump, then she shut her eyes tightly and screamed, "JACKSON! YOU BRAT!"

Then, a variety of sounds went off inside the vehicle, making my ears hurt, Hermione even took the initiative to cover her ears, and then a tall and large silhouette went up to the car-

And patted the roof soundly, _Pom-Pom._

Everything stopped, and Jarina got out of the car in haste, her brown eyes livid, "You _Brat!_" she screamed, jumping a tall young man, and they fell to the fine white sand in a heap, arms and legs lashing out dangerously.

"Jare!" both Hermione and Harry let out as they got out of the car.

Our tour guide must've known the person, so I didn't bother myself with it, rather, I looked out at the scenery in amazement. The sand crunched lightly beneath my shoes, a light cool breeze passed, rustling the nearby trees while the clear ocean's waves crashed some ways in front of us. It was like the perfect place for a vacation.

Fuck the monster hunting.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

Snapping out of my reverie, I looked down at Hermione. She too, must've turned her attention away from the little quarrel, and had instead chosen to walk up beside me. She had her hands clasped behind her back as she smiled, "I wouldn't mind spending our time here, even if it meant we had to work a bit… I mean, at least we've got this to enjoy afterwards."

Fuck what I just thought about fucking the monster hunting.

"-And these two are Hermione and Draco." Jarina's voice suddenly piqued in.

I was suddenly hunched over as a tough and heavy arm fell upon my shoulders, bowing me down somewhat, "What the-?"

"Enjoyin' the view?" a low voice asked lively, "Yeah, they all do, 'coz you're all supposed to, seeing as this a 'perfect' area!" then the person laughed loudly, and I frowned.

"Perfect area?" Hermione asked, skeptically.

I turned my head to see Jarina's brother-

A tall young man who had me questioning their said family relationship. Where Jarina was short and fair, Jackson was tall, and well darkened, his short cropped brown hair streaked with blonde highlights. He smiled broadly and slapped me hard on the back, making me wince.

"Yeah, in weather conditions, food supply, settin'- Everythin' about this little cove is perfect-" he gushed.

"Save for the fact that it's the gate and home of most of the Philippines' monsters." Jarina finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

I watched as Harry walked up behind Jarina and quirk an eyebrow at the three of us. I frowned in confusion and looked at Hermione, who was looking up at Jackson, who in turn had his arms wrapped snug around her waist.

All of a sudden, my skin heated up, and a rage boiled in my veins- Yet, before anything could be done about it, Hermione walked off towards the car.

"I guess this is where we get our bags and set up, hm?" she called out, her arms held up in a light manner.

OoOoOoOo

"So people live here too?" I asked as we walked into a cabin, bags in hand.

The cabin was pretty neat, even in my view- Not classy or expensive, but neat, seeing as it was made in the trees-

Like a sturdy tree house, everything was made from live wood, from the trees nearby. Twisted and manipulated into growing more branches with thicker stems to bend and spread for whatever other use. It was amazing really, a true master of plant magic must've done it some years ago.

"Yeah, others like me and Jackson, though the people stationed here are supposed to keep watch, making sure the level of monsters escaping stays down." Jarina said, her words growing shallow towards the end, eyes boring into her much taller sibling. Jarina only stood a few inches above his elbow, but she still seemed menacing and very dangerous.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Jackson snapped, "It isn't my fault! We can't oversee the _entire_ rainforest, much less keep watch over everythin' _inside _it!"

"You could if you'd stop messing around, doing nothing but entertaining yourselves!" she retaliated, "And the place is _filthy!_"

Harry smiled nervously between them, as Jackson was at his back and Jarina was at his front, "Hey, hey, just calm down, we can settle all this later."

I sneered and continued to walk.

"The wondrous relationship of siblings," Hermione sighed as she walked beside me, the two of us entering a spacious living room.

"Wouldn't know." I muttered, turning my head to look at the trio behind us, "I'm an only child, and seeing those two makes me happy that I am." I continued before finding myself in front of a wooden door.

"Well, so am I, but you have to admit, it must be fun." She replied with a shake of her head before tilting it towards me, "I guess you'll take that room?"

I smirked, "Might as well, it's the closest to the kitchen." And with that said, I reached over and opened it, revealing a brightly lit room due to the window that pretty much took up an entire wall. A sheath of leaves serves as the curtains, and my eyebrows arched as I noticed the cabinet, closet, and desk, all a part of the walls- along with a bed that was set _into_ the floor- Which really had me stare at it for awhile in wonderment. If the sheets weren't white, and the mattress didn't look so soft, I would have asked where I'd sleep. Clearly, the floor was available.

"Yeah, we all question Mom's architectural craftsmanship, but it works out pretty well when you have a sudden desire to just jump into it." Jackson said to me as he poked his head in to see why I had frozen, a happy smile plastered on his face, which was starting to annoy me.

I whirled on him, "Ms. Don made this place?" I exclaimed.

Jarina laughed and shook her head, "What? No. She had a friend of hers make it a few decades back with her telling him what to do, I have no idea why, but there isn't a man on Earth that can say 'no' to Momi."

"… Well… I can't say I have any complaints. It's a little strange but… Isn't everything else?" I let out cheerfully as I set my bags to the side.

OoOoOoOo

Night came along quickly, and I, like the others, had used the time to set up the rooms that we'd be staying in. Luckily, there were five, just enough for all of us. And currently, everyone was getting ready to eat.

"So this is like a headquarters?" Hermione asked Jackson as all of us settled at the dining table.

"You could say that. See, Mom used to be a big part of the Operation." He said proudly, "The Operation being guarding the gateway, or barrier." Then he shrugged, "But I guess something happened, she won't tell us what, and Jare and I have taken the positions instead."

A hot steaming pot and a large casserole dish was set onto the table by Jarina, and she straightened up with a satisfied smile, "Momi doesn't talk much about the past, and we know better than to question her about it." She sighed, "She's a wreck when it comes to anything sentimental."

Harry shrugged and stood up a bit to pile food onto his plate, the aroma making my mouth water, "Well, everyone's got their problems, and we're all about to fix one, aren't we?" he asked, digging in once he sat down.

"You're bloody optimistic," I commented, pilling my plate as well, starving from all the moving, "I mean, we just got here, and already you're making it seem like we're knights ready to fight a dragon."

"We got some of those around here." Jackson said absently, "But they're real old and kinda useless now."

"That's a mean thing to say." Hermione said, looking at him.

Jackson smiled at her, "They used to terrorize the people, I think I got a right to insult their existence."

Then, her brown eyes widened slightly and she sighed in defeat, a soft smile playing on her lips, "Well, since you put it that way, I suppose I should apologize, hm?"

I glowered, and looked down at my food before eating ravenously. That man was getting along quickly with Hermione…

"Oh yeah," Harry started, looking up at Jackson with a sudden interest, "What was all that this afternoon with the car, what did you do?" he asked, "It just went bonkers until you touched it."

Jackson smiled and leaned back in his chair, beaming, "It's my type of magic."

Jarina groaned and bowed her head, "Here we go."

"See, Jare's got the whole 'organic' thing goin' on, right? With the tree movin', the dirt pilin' and junk. Well, then I'm everythin' technical. From cars, to computers, and cell phones!" he grinned, "I work the electronics here, bend 'em, switch 'em on, I'm pretty much the control center!"

"And he's _so good_ that he's going to leave tomorrow for some stupid boxing match in Roxas City." Jarina droned sarcastically, obviously irritated.

"You'll just leave?" Harry asked, surprised.

"You guys're here, and I've been here for a month now. I don't see the harm in joinin' the boys for some fun time." He said, sounding like as if he was being blamed for something he didn't do.

This had me annoyed. Talk about being lax on one's responsibilities… There's no way I'd let Hermione get caught up in such a shit-head like this guy!

"Well, that's selfish." Hermione reprimanded.

Clearly, she already knew she wouldn't get herself tied around such a man…

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair, looking like a strict teacher ready to deal out a punishment of sorts, "Even though Jarina just got here, along with us, you can't just neglect your duties, and from what Jare has been saying, you weren't even doing your job right."

"Hey." Jackson said dangerously, his dark eyes staring at the brunette, "You don't know shit about what I went through this past month, but I can tell you I haven't been layin' my ass around like a sloth!"

"Yeah?" Jarina shouted butting in, "So why don't you explain to me the sudden increase in sightings? And in broad _daylight_ even!"

Jackson stood up, the legs of his chair grinding against the floor noisily, "You can't say anythin', Jare! You've been gone for _years_! You can't just come bargin' in here, tellin' _me_ that I've been doin' things wrong when you haven't even _done _anythin'-!"

"JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I exclaimed, still seated in my chair, my silverware making slight _chinks_ on the plate as I set them down, "You two just saw each other today, and this is our first dinner here. Already, the food is getting spoiled because of the tension and everyone's spit in the air!"

"Draco." Harry said warningly, giving me a look.

"No, he's right." Hermione interjected, her eyes settling on me briefly before she looked at the siblings, "Yes, it was wrong of us to make assumptions about a job we have just started to learn about, and both of you have been under a lot of stress, and-"

"Damn right, I have." Jackson interrupted, "That's why I'm goin' out tomorrow." He grunted and pushed away from the table, making his way out to leave, "Enjoy the night, I'll stay out at Jerome's." he said, meaning that he'd sleep over at another cottage.

Once he left, Jarina stormed off, Harry following after her quickly- Leaving Hermione and me at the table. I had decided to finish my food before saying anything, though I had to admit, the whole thing had me shaking a bit from shock.

The two really were something, like, opposites, in everything. Jarina seemed very responsible and diligent, whereas Jackson was more laid-back and carefree… Even with their age differences, could it be understandable?

"Still entertaining the thought of having had a sibling in the past?" I inquired, breaking the silence that permeated.

Hermione looked at me, her brown eyes deep and dark, and I suddenly wondered if she would laugh or just scowl at me.

"Everyone argues." She said with a shrug, as she then stood up to collect the plates, the empty pot, and the empty casserole, I was surprised that we actually ate everything, "I'm sure it'll all work out in the end, though since they haven't seen one another for awhile, it could take a long time for the things between them to mend. But now that I really think about it, I have to take into consideration both parties feelings. One being left behind while the other worries constantly…"

I noticed the dead tone in her voice and suddenly related it to the time she told me about her situation with the stupid red-head. It made me shiver with uncertainty. Where was the feeling she normally had when discussing events like this?

Before, she'd sound serious with concern dripping all over before she got determined and then deciding to do something about it…

"Time heals everything for you, doesn't it?" I asked without thinking, not that I'd take it back..

No beating around the bush anymore, I decided.

She said she was open about it. So let's see just how open she was.

With the plates in a nice pile in her arms, her eyes centered on me and she shrugged again, "Medication would have led me to addition. Self-inflicted pain complicates things, and suicide helps no one. Time and acceptance seemed like the most rational course to take." She explained coolly.

I didn't believe in any of it.

Standing up, I took the plates from her and went into the kitchen, setting them in the sink. Then I rolled up my sleeves before turning on the faucet while I poured liquid soap onto the sponge.

"Draco Malfoy? Washing dishes?" Hermione suddenly asked, walking up and settling herself beside me with a dry cloth.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders, "Life is hard, I can depend on others for only so long." I said as I scrubbed the dishes clean under the cold falling water.

I looked at her as I passed her a dish, and she smiled.

"I think you just didn't have the courage."

Her eyes widened, and she almost dropped the dish I handed to her. But I didn't stop.

"Medication also has side effects, and you probably weren't all too sure on whether or not you could go through that. Hurting yourself would be too obvious, and you never were one for pain. Suicide is just out of the question because you're selfless, and you knew that if you died you'd hurt everyone that loved you." I had turned the tap off and faced Hermione directly, knowing that my eyes bore right into her own.

Suddenly, she looked wilted, her skin had paled, and her eyes lowered as she turned away towards the sink, reaching over to turn the tap on again so that we could resume washing, but her tone was strong and solid, "So what do you want me to do, Draco?" she asked, taking the sponge, "Just suddenly break down and cry, scream out my pain and regrets, pour all of my sorrows onto you?"

I frowned, but she continued.

"I learned how to cope with pain over the years, Draco. I'm not that little girl I used to be whenever I was jinxed or made fun of." Then she turned to me bearing an expression I had never seen before.

It was fierce, filled with determination and hatred, "I've realized that the more I accept the pains, the easier it is to live. I don't have to think back on the memories in regret, rather, I can look back and know that I can't change it. I can look back and sigh, and instead of wondering what went wrong, I can think about taking another step forward-" then a dish slipped and clattered onto the bottom of the sink, though it remained unscathed.

I turned the tap off, tossed the sponge aside, and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, forcing her to face me, "Hermione, you're just human, meaning that everything is natural. And you're _lying_. Lying to me, Harry, everyone else, but the one you're mostly lying to is yourself." I leaned down slowly and peered into her face, taking in her features. She shied away a bit, her eyes darting to the floor, but I held her firm and made sure to stay in her vision, "Listen, because I know that your pain is going to eat you up from the inside. It will bounce around your heart, tear it to pieces and one day, you'll break-"

She glared at me and reached up with her own slender hands, grasping my wrists as she threw them off her shoulders and to the side, her cheeks were hot with fury, but her tone didn't rise, "Why are you telling me all of this, Draco? Did you take up psychology? Do you plan on being my shrink? Because I can assure you-"

I stood up straight and let my arm fall to my sides while I looked down at her, "No… It's just that I don't want you to fall to the floor the moment you're alone, to succumb to the darkness in the corner of a room and wonder why everything is just going wrong in your life. I want you to know that-"

"You're there for me?" she finished, looking up into my eyes, hers suddenly soft like melting chocolate, "Draco, I know that already, I know that Harry's there, that my parents are there- that you're there for me. But what really gets to me is the fact that I can't go to _one more _friend because he's the reason I need to turn to someone for comfort." Then her jaw set and her fists clenched, "It isn't fair for you to compare my pain to that which you have felt before so many years ago with your family, and the decisions you had to make.

"That experience helped you to become who you are now, but what about me? Will I become someone because Ron cheated on me and I did nothing about it? A feminist? A man-hater?" she laughed hollowly and shook her head, "Draco… You can't possibly _try_ to _empathize_ with me when our situations are completely different."

I stared at her for a time I could not possibly mentally count, but it seemed like years. She looked so worn and tired, but she was strong, so strong, that she had built walls of four inch steel around her heart that had been torn into. Then, I turned away and looked at the sink- to see that all of the dishes had been washed, and were stacked neatly in the rack.

I sighed and turned back to Hermione, who was gazing up at me expectantly. What could I say to that? She didn't go through the process of acceptance, but she had reached it. She was everything I just couldn't be, walking through the Briar Patch of Life, and coming out with a smile despite the cuts and scratches inflicted by the thorns.

"Then…" I started nervously, unable to really look her in the eyes.

"Yes, you can." She said with a nod, already knowing my question.

And with that said, my arms wrapped around her lithe form and I pulled her to my chest, crushing her body to mine. I felt her own slender arms slide underneath mine before wrapping around to my shoulders, and I looked down at her, shaking my head in disbelief, "I can't believe this…"

She looked up at me questioningly, "What?"

I looked down at her, and before she could say anything to stop me, I closed the space between and kissed her passionately.

Now, understand me when I say that I was scared out of my wits as I did that. I didn't know anything as to how she'd react, and at that moment, I didn't care either. So once I started, I didn't stop, instead, I deepened it, and once she responded, I swear I almost passed out from the anxiety I was holding. The minutes it took felt like a millennia, and we broke apart with a quiet gasp.

"I can't… Believe that you're stronger than I will ever be." I let out with a breath, resting my forehead against hers.

She smiled and Eskimo kissed me, rubbing the tip of her nose against mine, "You can ride a broomstick without fear."

"So I can." I mused.

_... End of Chapter Seven... And the Fic..._

**Tis no lie my readers~**

**After so long an update, after months of school and the paranoia of catching the current pandemic-**

**I've had no choice but to finish it. Really though, I had bigger plans for this story, like, more adventure and culture learning, it was supposed to be REAL EPIC-  
But no choice! T.T**

**Thank you, my readers for reading, and the reviewers for reviewing-  
But don't think for a moment that I won't write any more!**

**... I'll just stick to one shots from now on...**

**Much Love~  
=^w^= ReWriter**

**p.s. My other story, A Few More Waves to Crash is an alternative ending to this. I actually had a lot more ideas for it all… But lack of consistency and persistence on my part, .**


End file.
